


Bonds {Redux}

by GlyphArchive



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bond level exploration, Building trust, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, F/M, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Multi, Platonic Relationships, Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 30,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21572026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlyphArchive/pseuds/GlyphArchive
Summary: Building relationships with one's Servants takes time and effort. Sometimes there's pitfalls along the way, but you've got to keep at it. Having a fellow Master or two can help, especially if you don't neglect bringing them into the fold as well.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 61





	1. Beginnings - Rem and Sayo

“Isn’t there some kind of moral issue about using these to summon a spirit?” Rem turned the saint quartz around in her hand, careful not to get jabbed by one of its many points. It would probably hurt, she thought; even if up close the tips seemed sort of blunted.

The fires consuming the city around them weren’t so frightening anymore. It’d become background noise in a sense – uncomfortably warm, yes; but not really any worse than older experiences she’d lived through. And there weren’t any skeletons or shadow-beings lurking around, which made all the difference.

“Would it really matter?” Sayo, the other girl who’d stumbled out of the flames; her Chaldean uniform smeared with ash and grime looked calmer too. Almost bored. She gave her own saint quartz a measured toss, catching it when it came back down with ease. “All we gotta do is summon a Servant and make a contract. I mean, I’ve got enough mana to maybe fight a few more of those monsters but I can’t promise it’ll cover everybody else.”

Caster favored them with a sidelong glance, looking as nonchalant as ever even with the Director puffing out her cheeks like she might burst into a tirade.

“Good point.” Rem decided to head that possibility off, grunting as she pushed herself up to stand. Mash waited patiently over her shield, hands reflexively twitching every time something in the city ruins shattered or crumbled into nothing. “Let’s see what happens.”

She raised her chin at Sayo to go first, curious to see what would happen. If it would be anything like what Caster did when he called up rune flames or if the stories she’d heard about Grail Wars might be true. That summoning a Servant was an awesome experience – like a huge rush of adrenaline to whoever managed it.

Tiny lights rose up from Mash’s shield and pure mana beat at Rem’s senses like a wave. She watched them spin, closing her eyes when it grew too bright and hissed out a breath when the tide of magic broke over them.

Maybe it was more _dangerous_ than awesome, because there was no way their enemy _couldn’t_ have seen that display from their position.

Blinking shadows out of her vision Rem peered at the circle, surprised to see a little girl standing there; a shabby black coat swallowing up her form. She looked like a ghost with a head of messy pale hair and large green eyes, gaze fixed unnervingly on Sayo. Then she hopped down from Mash’s shield like it was the most normal thing in the world, coming to stand in front of the red-haired woman curiously.

Sayo, for her part, didn’t seem particularly sure what to make of her Servant.

“Mommy?” The little one had a soft voice, probably not much older than nine or ten if Rem had to guess. “I’m Jack, Assassin.” She continued, rocking back on her heels.

Caster whistled from where he stood, stave leaning against his shoulder. “Assassin. That’s nice, for a first summon.”

Olga frowned, arms wrapping around herself as she considered Jack. Something darted across her expression, wary and a little frightened; but she couldn’t seem to bring herself to speak just yet.

“Not your mother.” Sayo managed, slowly reaching out to ruffle Jack’s hair. Then she sighed, nearly sounding defeated. “Shit, but you’re cute though.”

“Hurry up and summon your Servant.” Olga snapped, glancing around nervously. Rem watched the Director from the corner of her eye, curious if her reaction to Jack had anything to do with the return of her bad mood. “We don’t have all day.”

Well, Rem supposed, there’d be plenty of time later to watch Sayo get used to her Servant. And she knew what to do now, so there was really no point in hesitating.

Lifting her hand Rem tossed the quartz into the ring of Mash’s shield, silently praying that whatever answered wouldn’t be too unpredictable. A shallow wish, maybe. Probably an impossible one too, but given their circumstances she didn’t think was unreasonable to hope. Light grew and swelled, sapping the city’s flames of their glow before it vanished.

When she opened her eyes again there was a book floating in the air above Mash’s shield, its cover brightly decorated with all the most famous characters of Alice in Wonderland.

“Hello to the wonderful you.” A voice rose in sing-song, the covers of the book parting to let pages rustle. A few playing cards slipped out, dancing in a tiny circle before disappearing back into the text. “Let us make this a beautiful dream.”

Rem stared, not quite knowing what to say as the book bounced down from Mash’s shield to hover in front of her; seeming to expect a response. She thought she heard Caster snickering, the bastard; but couldn’t bring herself to take her eyes off the book.

“So I get a daughter,” Sayo drawled from her left, “and you get a kid’s story book. Nice.”

“Nursery Rhyme.” The book corrected matter-of-factly, turning its cover to Sayo. “We are Nursery Rhyme.”

“Caster.” Rem hazarded a guess, surprised and a little pleased when Nursery Rhyme bounced up in delight. Reaching out she carefully closed her hand around Nursery Rhyme’s covers, lifting them up to study their form. They felt real, just like a paperback book; warm as though someone else had only just set Nursery Rhyme down for a moment.

“Well,” Rem mused slowly, letting Nursery Rhyme go in case being held was uncomfortable. “Good to have you. I’m Rem.”


	2. Orleans March - Rem & Sayo

“Somehow I don’t think mystic codes were meant for this.” Rem mused, stretching out a hand to catch herself as they begun descending the hill which had blocked their way before. Mash hung back towards the rear of their group, ready to prevent an ambush from behind if enemies revealed themselves. Ahead, Jeanne kept her flag turned down; scanning the fields before them warily. Jack phased in and out of sight as she tagged along; sometimes moving past Jeanne and others lingering close to Sayo. Whenever Jack went out of view Rem had trouble remembering that she was even a part of their group, blinking in surprise every time the little girl reappeared.

Nursery Rhyme had the benefit of being able to levitate, which was handy. Not that Rem would have minded carrying her, since the book didn’t look that heavy.

“For extended travel?” Sayo picked up the thread of conversation after a moment, stepping around a boulder nearly the same size as jack. “Probably not. People from the Mages Association don’t really like a lot of work; so they might’ve thought it’d be a quick go in and clear things up sort of thing.”

“Maybe a few battles and then rayshift back home?” Rem added, not at all surprised by the idea.

Neither of them had high opinions of the Clock Tower as it stood; so it didn’t take much to lower it any further.

“Might’ve imagined it like a Grail War.” Sayo admitted, glancing up to check their progress as the terrain around them began to level out. There was still no town in sight, but the sky was free of wyverns for the moment. “A master or team of masters goes out, fights, and then comes back. No need to plan for long periods of time. Or,” she paused, reaching back to pull long red-gold hair into a ponytail. “They were counting on Chaldea operating at full capacity and being able to rayshift supplies where needed.”

“Then Lev happened.” Rem finished, glad to be on flat ground again for the moment. It wasn’t bad, the long walk. Especially after a battle when she could get the jittery energy from her body without being made to stand or sit still like they had to in Fuyuki. “The man with the worst hairstyle and taste in suits went and blew up their little project.”

Sayo made a noise in the back of her throat that might have been from amusement. Or, perhaps, she was getting tired of the repetitive scenery. “He definitely tried too hard to act friendly, if you ask me. Did he get all up on you when the first meeting happened?”

Behind them, Mash let out a concerned sound; distracted from their surroundings. “Lev usually was a friendly person to new candidates,” she offered, almost like a plea. “He didn’t seem capable of something so…” She trailed off, torn on what descriptor to use.

A part of Rem felt bad for her, considering that Mash didn’t have much experience with people not connected to Chaldea’s staff. It likely made Lev’s betrayal difficult to swallow, and Director Olga’s death even harder to deal with.

“People act friendly and not mean it, Mash.” Rem found herself replying, opting for a neutral tone instead of the dislike she actually felt. It wasn’t the Shielder’s fault that Lev had gone and fucked them all over the way he had. But she wouldn’t try and soften what Lev had done to spare anyone’s feelings.

To Sayo she offered, “He did. Got kind of passive-aggressive with the handshake too, but now it doesn’t matter.”

“You shook his hand?” Sayo’s nose wrinkled, almost as though Rem had described something worse. “Gross. Hope you used sanitizer afterwards, cause he was skeevy looking.”

She hadn’t, unfortunately. At least not directly after, though Rem had been certain to wash her hands before going to the Director’s meeting. After that it seemed a little pointless, since the facility went up in flames right in the middle of Olga’s speech.

“It was what it was.” Rem shrugged, brushing the memory aside. “But we’ll need to start planning for what we’ll need every singularity. The way Da Vinci made it sound, Chaldea is running on its last leg of power before fumes. We’ll probably be scavenging a lot.”

That, at least, was familiar territory. She couldn’t speak for Sayo, but between them and whatever Servants were summoned it wouldn’t be too much to hope they could find materials to use.

“There is a river up ahead that we can rest at if you are getting tired.” Jeanne finally spoke up, sounding tentatively optimistic about the idea. “We’ve made decent time so far.”

“When can we fight more monsters, Mommy?” Jack reappeared on Sayo’s right, keeping step with her easily enough despite her shorter legs. “That was fun.”

Sayo glanced at her, then away; studying the horizon with a distant look on her face. “Probably soon, not gonna lie. Whoever the Dragon Witch is, she’s a pain the a… butt.” she amended quickly. “And won’t want us to find anyone who can help us take her down.”

“ _We_ could.” Jack chirped happily, circling around Sayo with a giggle. Her knives briefly gleamed in the bright sunlight pouring down on them; hidden again when her baggy coat shifted. “We’re good at it too.”

“I don’t doubt it.” Sayo hummed. “Why don’t you scout ahead a little? You’re tougher now that we gave you some embers. If you find something interesting or the enemies look weak enough, go ahead and take care of it.”

Rem watched Jack’s entire demeanor perk up like she’d been offered dessert before dinner, something that would have been cute to witness if the experience of watching Jack take out a group of enemies all on her own wasn’t quite so fresh in her mind.

“Yes, Mommy.” Jack jogged ahead with a new spring in her step, vanishing from sight a moment later.  
At her side, Rem felt Nursery Rhyme perk up as well. It wasn’t quite so odd anymore, learning how to read emotion from a book that spoke with a human voice.

“May I go?” They asked, playing cards dancing around their pages in delight. “The bravest of knights sometimes needs help too, in order to defeat the evil witch and save the princess.”

It was a bad idea to put a Caster up against Riders, they’d learned; but it could be done with the right amount of support. Rem debated the merit of it for a moment, hesitant to lose the strongest Servant she had. But if Jack needed backup, or if there were Assassins mixed in the next group then Nursery Rhyme would be able to provide a helping hand.

That, and it seemed like Nursery Rhyme really wanted to go.

“Take your time.” Rem finally answered, giving Nursery’s back cover a gentle pat. “And be careful. If you need extra support I’ll send one of the others to help.”

“They’re like babies.” Sayo mused once Nursery Rhyme took off after Jack, rolling her shoulders to loosen them. “Not that that’s bad, but still.”

Rem felt one side of her mouth quirk a bit. “They’ll be good friends, probably.”


	3. Beginnings - Sayo, Rem, Sachiko, Ha-Rin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post-Fuyuki's singularity. Takes place before the girls start Orleans.

“So…” Ha-Rin paused to wipe at the worst of the dirt covering her face, shaking her head once she’d done what she could. “What brings all of you here?” Her eyes flicked between each of them and Rem couldn’t find any malice in it. Just general curiosity and maybe a little bit of boredom.

Sayo didn’t look up, prodding slowly at her calf and watching how the color of her skin changed with or without pressure; sometimes poking at the healing burn she’d received in Fuyuki. Rem didn’t immediately answer, glancing over towards Sachiko as she picked at the blackened edge of her sleeve. Sachiko remained where she was, almost inhumanly still and quiet; expressionless as a doll.

“Alright then.” Ha-Rin shrugged, folding the damp towel over and wiping at her neck. Dr. Roman had promised that the showers would be operational again soon and they could all get cleaned up; but it was one thing on a long list of needed repairs since the explosion in the Command Room.

Rem, feeling a tug at her conscience, offered, “Needed a job.”

Ha-Rin turned towards her, blinking once in what might have been surprise. It was hard to say where she might have been during the Director – during _Olga’s_ – meeting. Rem couldn’t recall seeing Ha-Rin’s face in the crowd of Master candidates, but that didn’t mean the other (girl? woman?) hadn’t been there. The same could be said of Sachiko and Sayo. It wasn’t like they knew one another well or had paid much attention to every bit of Chaldea on arrival.

Or maybe they had, who knew?

“Can’t say I’m a big fan of the cold though.” Rem found herself adding, giving up on fidgeting with her sleeve and folding her arms over her middle instead. It _was_ chilly, especially when her body kept remembering the heat of Fuyuki _burning_ ; everything in the whole wide world crumbling away into ash.

She tried to quirk her mouth into something like a smile, but it felt strained. “Wish they’d picked somewhere warmer. But what about you?”

“I don’t mind the cold.” Ha-Rin made a face at her towel, but she no longer looked as though someone had picked her up and rolled her around in a sooty hearth. “But being inside is nice. Guess it’s a job you’re stuck with now though, hm?”

“You’re here too.” Sayo pointed out, straightening up. “We’re all stuck in the same place. Or,” she frowned, good leg bouncing a little. “Maybe they’ll put some of us to sleep like they did with the favorites. Wake us up if somebody dies or tries to escape. That would suck.”

For the first time since they’d more or less collapsed in the same room after returning to Chaldea, Sachiko moved.

“Unlikely.” Her voice was quiet and somehow heavy, gaze a little unnerving in its intensity. “There have been too many malfunctions with Chaldea’s systems since the explosion. The staff cannot pick up any vital signs from those Masters who were initially put into the Coffins. They may resort to secluding us or other methods if that proves to be the easier method of control, but if our survival cannot be guaranteed then it makes no sense to take chances.”

Silence rose between them for a moment after Sachiko finished her statement. Rem glanced towards the Coffins involuntarily, put off by their appearance just a little more. Ha-Rin mumbled something under her breath, shaking her head like she was trying to get rid of a nagging thought.

“Huh.” Sayo’s thoughtful noise broke the quiet, her nose wrinkling a little. “So they _are_ dead. Answers that, then.”

“Will there be anything left once the Coffins are opened?” Rem asked, more to herself than anyone else. It was morbid, yes; but still a little curious. Forty-seven of the supposed best hadn’t made it, after all. And given the losses among the staff, there wouldn’t be much room to store everyone’s remains until this ‘Grand Order’ was complete.

Unless the new Director opted for cremation, of course; and faced whatever legal issue rose from that.

“Maybe.” Sachiko replied after a moment. “They are meant to preserve the body during Rayshift, as the Director explained. It might slow down any possible decay but that won’t do anything for the person.”

“Yikes forever.” Ha-Rin turned away from the sight of the Coffins, standing up with a tiny sway. “I’m gonna go check if Da Vinci fixed the showers yet. You guys have fun.”

Sayo moved to stand as well, grunting as her weight settled on her bad leg. “Private showers in our rooms should still work, since they weren’t part of the big explosion. Been nice chatting and all, but I’m out.”

“Better to get clean now than wait for the Director to remember what we asked him.” Sachiko rose smoothly, paying no mind to the rest of the room. “He’ll probably want us to do another summoning later as well. If you remember where your room is, then go. If not, take whichever one is unoccupied.”

Rem pushed herself up as well, happy to put the suffocating quiet of the Command Room out of her mind. “Good point. Guess we’ll see who’ll be playing the hero after that.”

“Good luck!” Ha-Rin called cheerily from the doorway. “I’ll be taking over the kitchens. You don’t need four Masters running around, after all.”

The door closed after her, leaving the three of them in ambient darkness. Sayo’s hand rose, hesitating before she turned to Sachiko and Rem with a perplexed look on her face.

“Did she just ditch us?” Sayo glanced between them, frowning now. “Cause that sounded like she just ditched us.”

Sachiko was frowning too, lips slightly pursed. “That was never agreed on. She can’t decide that on her own.”

“I think she did.” Rem offered, somewhat impressed despite herself. “I think she means it too.”

“Oh _hell_ no.”


	4. Celebration - Rem, Sayo, Sachiko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little party set for after the Orleans singularity is resolved.

“Fancy.” Rem muttered, biting into one of the chocolates she’d taken from the snack table. The hard shell didn’t give at first and she had to bare down on it, letting out a surprised noise when it finally cracked and she got a taste of the filling inside. She didn’t recognize the flavor, but it was light and smooth. Not so bad.

Sayo had made a run of the table as well, picking at her mix of foods half-suspiciously. “Was this supposed to be our _thank you_ party for getting through a singularity? I could get used to this.”

“Maybe?” Rem shrugged. “Da Vinci never mentioned it, but that was probably the point. I think some of these were made by Ha-Rin. She disappeared pretty quickly once we got back from Orleans.”

“She bullied everyone out of the kitchen.” Sachiko offered mildly, pausing in her idle trek around the recreation room. “And has not left since. You might be able to find her there now, if you went looking. But she might drive you out too.”

Rem glanced at the staff members dotting the room and the few Servants enjoying the party. “Think I’ll pass on that. But shouldn’t she be here too? Ha-Rin did a number on Gilles de Rais, after all.”

“She fucked him up.” Sayo nodded. “It was great. Good luck if you’re gonna try and get her in here. I don’t see her as the party type.”

“No.” Sachiko turned away when Rem looked at her, mouth twisting faintly. “We wouldn’t get along. She’s Korean, after all. Our countries have a bad history.”

_Food for thought_ , Rem supposed. It wasn’t like she’d been particularly quiet about her own prejudices back in Orleans.

That train of thought was cut when she noticed Jack taking advantage of the party-goers’ distraction to climb under the snack table with Nursery Rhyme; the two of them giggling before they dropped the tablecloth back into place so they could hide.

“Should we tell everyone to be careful?” Rem asked, directing the question to Sayo. “Jack’s pretty good at taking out ankles.”

“They’ll be fine.” Sayo popped another snack into her mouth dismissively, eyeing the drink table instead. “Keep everyone on their toes or something like that. Long as she doesn’t go for anybody’s heart, we’re good.”

Sachiko paused, looking over everyone in the room. “Not enough mages.” She mused, taking a sip of her drink. “But if Nursery Rhyme uses her reality marble it may cause trouble. Fairy tales aren’t exactly nice, when you really look at them.”

Someone crashed into the drink table, overturning cups and at least one punch bowl as they called out rapid-fire apologies. Sayo let out a whoop of laughter as Sachiko covered her face, just as Astolfo caught sight of them.

“ _Master!_ Master, I’m sorry I was late~!”

“I’m going to burn him.” Sachiko muttered under her breath, easing back a step to make her escape. “Murder him. He’s the _worst_ Rider.”

Rem winced in sympathy as Astolfo tripped his way over, not turning to look as Sachiko hurried away. Several Chaldea technicians whose uniforms had been soaked called after Astolfo, saying that he needed to clean up the mess he’d made first. Rider paid them no mind, following after Sachiko with a spring in his step.

“Didn’t she tell him to keep running the training simulation?”

“Maybe he broke it.” Sayo glanced at her empty plate, then at the remaining tables. “Or he got bored and forgot he was supposed to stay in there. She had him up against all Casters, I think.”

“He’s determined, I’ll give him that.” Rem polished off the last of her chocolate, considering going back to the line for something else. “I hope she doesn’t burn him. He’s good to have, in a pinch.”


	5. Scapegoat - Asclepius

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skipping way ahead with this one, but it seemed too good to leave in the dust. Takes place during the prologue to Anastasia's Lostbelt, playing on the idea that Asclepius was summoned early.

He won't be able to last long in the state he's in. Asclepius knows that. Knows it as well as he knows that his mentor Chiron would berate him severely for what he is about to do.

Can he regret it? No. Not really. He _is_ a physician, after all. The lives of his patients come before his own, no matter who they are or what they've done. If this little stunt provides enough time for those girls to get ahead of the destruction then he only needs to dig into every drop of stubbornness he has and make a nuisance of himself.

Death holds no mysteries. _One day_ , he swears, he will eliminate it entirely and then the gods will not get their way any longer.

"Try and stay alive, won't you?" He tells them blandly, right before the bulkhead seals tight; leaving him with the parting image of their realization. 

"I do so hate it when I put so much work into keeping someone alive and they go and get themselves killed."

It's not quite a Bounded Field. The building sees too much traffic and something that extreme would have been noticed before he could make use of it properly. But he does still have a little staying power and some worshipers to his name.

A largely forgotten god is _still_ a god, so long as someone whispers their name.

(They kill him, of course. But Heracles is not the _only_ one with myths to supply extra lives and Asclepius cheated Thanatos and Hades of their due five times before he was finally caught and made to pay for it. He cheats again with the medicine he is most famous for and bids the enemy a last farewell as his serpent reveals it's true colors; all-devouring and resplendent.)


	6. Shinjuku Delights - Rem, Jalter, Salter and the gang

“So, this mean you’re over it?” Jalter groused, snatching up a handful of unattended fries from Rem’s plate; eyeing the remaining food with a calculating look. A sneer replaced her frown as Rem organized her defenses in response: stacking two menus around her plate as though the flimsy plastic would hold anywhere near as well as Mash’s noble phantasm.

“Don’t know what you mean.” Rem shot back easily, lightly slapping Salter’s hand when the corrupted king’s hand ventured too close. It earned her a disapproving glare, which she returned with a shallow grin. “You’ve got plenty to eat. Demolish your own food first before you start coming after mine. Or better yet, take someone else’s. _Archer_ hasn’t touched his.”

Immediately Salter’s expression went flat, her mouth pulling back in a grimace. “You couldn’t _pay_ me enough to eat anything that man ordered. It’s probably poisoned.”

Had she been able to whistle, Rem would have in response to that comment. She settled for lifting her brows, eating the rest of her fries before they got cold or Jalter went in for the next sneak attack. Across the room their so-called _help_ shifted; almost like he’d heard what Salter had said but declined to comment. _For now_ , at least.

“You’re probably right.” Jalter made a face at the lack of fries to steal when she gave in to impulse and plucked up one of the menus Rem had been using as a shield; tossing it aside and focusing on her own burger. “But still, that’s a funny thing to hear from _you_ Ice Bitch Queen. You _never_ turn down food.”

“Food time, not warzone time.” Rem cautioned, not bothering to look up and catch the spark that was likely brightening Salter’s impassive features. It hadn’t taken long to figure out what dynamic Jalter and her fellow had worked out. While definitely amusing and a ripe ground for them all to pick on, this burger place was actually better than the previous one and Rem was hungry.

Both Alters leaned back in their seats with a grunt. Just to punctuate her unspoken jab at their group’s Avenger Salter took a long, unnecessarily loud sip of her drink; watching Jalter narrow her eyes as the sound grated on.

_“Anyway.”_ Jalter managed from behind her teeth, focusing on Rem once more. “Are you all done moping about what happened to that doctor? It was getting sickening, watching the four of you drag your feet and whine like sad puppies.”

Sayo, had she not been out with Sachiko, would’ve had a perfectly biting comment to reply with. Rem picked up the saltiest, crunchiest fry she could from Jalter’s plate and popped it into her mouth; relishing Jalter’s offended stare.

“Grief’s different for everyone.” Rem began, waving at Ha-Rin as her fellow Master entered their little hideaway. “I can’t speak for them, but I’m almost certain Sachiko and Sayo would be happy to state their cases. If Ha-Rin hears you – well, I won’t spoil the surprise about that.” She paused, biting into her burger and for the moment not wishing it was something else.

“But we didn’t grind a heel in your hand when you wanted to clear up what was left in France after the singularity was resolved.” Rem continued lightly after swallowing her food. “Or when Artoria Alter had her own business to finish up and didn’t want everyone knowing about it. So,” finishing the last bit of the food on her plate Rem pressed the wrappers together tightly, forming a tight ball. “If you want to talk about _sad puppies_ I guess we can, but I’m just going to tell you that I’m fine either way.”

She tossed the ball into the nearest trash bin, pumping her arm when it didn’t bounce off the rim. Pushing back her seat Rem gave each Alter’s shoulder a brief pat as she stood, quirking her mouth into a smile.

“For the record though, Archer’s food probably is poisoned.” Rem added under her breath, watching some of the tension leave the Alters’ faces as they processed the joke. She left them to it, crossing the room to join Ha-Rin with sorting what her fellow Master had been able to purchase that wasn’t greasy fast food.

“You looked a little angry back there.” Ha-Rin pointed out, not bothering to use her usual sing-song that drove Archer up the wall when she directed it at him. “Something happen?”

Rem shook her head, tying off one of the bags Ha-Rin passed over. “Not really. There’s no point in being mad when it’s something you can’t change. Y’know?”

“You might not be able to change it,” something approaching Ha-Rin’s usual cheer crept into her voice, “but that doesn’t mean it’ll last forever.”

“Nothing lasts forever.” Sachiko’s low voice startled them both, making Rem curse softly. She stepped around them neatly, glancing at the spoils of Ha-Rin’s shopping. “No luck, hm?”

“It’s like a convenient ghost town in some places.” Sayo affirmed, wiping something off her cheek with her sleeve. “Lights are all on in the buildings, but no one’s home. There any food left? I’m starving.”

Rem cocked her head back towards the table she’d left and the three boxes of food that had been spared Salter’s infamous appetite. “Saved you guys the chicken, since a couple of people here don’t believe in healthy foods.”

“Food is food, dimwit.” The king of Britain called back, perfectly content to remain where she was.

Jalter grumbled something around her burger, preoccupied with finishing up before Salter could lay siege to her plate.

“Y’all are gonna keel over with all that salt.” Sayo remarked. “Give some of that to Archer and maybe he’ll get some color back in his cheeks.”

Ha-Rin made a sound in the back of her throat as she finished sorting the last bag, looking pleased.

“I can assure you,” Archer spoke up at last, laying a hand on his chest in what was likely supposed to be a dignified manner. “That I am perfectly well. I’ve a hearty constitution, you know.”

Rem opened her mouth to reply, surprised when Ha-Rin beat her to it.

“You’re British.” Ha-Rin pointed out sweetly, standing up and plopping one of the bags into their group’s maybe-not-quite stolen mini-fridge. “And that means you _don’t_ know what’s good for you, even if it came up and slapped you across the face.”

Salter coughed in the middle of sipping her drink, right as Jalter let out a choked sound through her mouthful of food. Sachiko didn’t pause as she picked over the food Rem had set aside, taking a few more napkins than was perhaps necessary.

Sayo, brows high, licked a few crumbs from her fingers as silence grew with no response yet coming from Archer. “She’s right though, you have to give her that.”


	7. Shut Out - Rem, Yudhisthira

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sort of glossing over the in-game timeline here, but Yudhisthira joins around Camelot's time.

Yudhisthira is, for the longest time, one Rem does not know how to interact with. He comes to their Chaldea late, or maybe just when someone needs him the most if one were to believe in that kind of thing; but he holds himself apart from everyone else, including his siblings, and Rem does not know how to reach him.

It’s not necessary that every Heroic Spirit open up to her – and really, she’s not sure many of them would even be comfortable with that given their histories. But it strikes her as out of place that he still tries so hard yet denies himself even the smallest of connections in return.

The only one she’s ever seen him really speak with is Bhima, and that only done in private. Whatever conversations they have always end as soon as Yudhisthira senses her presence and he will not say a word again until she addresses him directly or leaves.

Bhima, for his part, only says that his brother always had such a habit; rolling his eyes while the corners of Yudhisthira’s mouth tighten reflexively.

Arjuna, to Rem’s knowledge, only seeks out his eldest brother for advice and never for small talk. And the twins – the twins don’t like talking about Yudhisthira, though she’s not certain if it stems from the dice game itself or something that happened before or even after that disastrous afternoon in Hastinapur.

Yudhisthira, predictably, turns to no one and folds himself away in a corner with his prayers and the book she is never, ever supposed to touch but has tried at least once anyway. If he feels any distress at all, Rem can’t see it. None of her dreams have led her past his defenses or given her glimpses of his memories. She can recall drowning in the Ganga with Bhima, veins full of poison and waking to the sting of a naga’s bite; has stood and fought beside Arjuna when he was forced to confront the most unpleasant parts of himself. Nakula had shown her his version of the truth to be found in the forests of his childhood, of Hastinapur’s many echoing hallways; Sahadeva had laid out his predictions for the present and future under a sky so full of stars Rem had thought the world might burn with them.

Only Yudhisthira, remote and infuriatingly silent, offered no part of himself into their contract that might have belonged to the man and not the warrior; the fickle-fated Dharmaraj. He answered her questions in measured, curt sentences when she approached him; directed her away from anything remotely personal and disappeared to god only knew where if pressed too hard.

The only time she’d seen his composure be shaken was thanks to Karna and the biting, semi-passive remark made when they’d been too caught up in themselves to notice she was around.

_“Wallowing in self-pity gets you nothing.” Karna’s impassive expression betrayed nothing, then; but Rem would have sworn his tone was different from usual. Separate from how he admonished more familiar Heroic Spirits – this had something that wasn’t quite a grudge but was certainly intended to censure. “If you are going to cling onto the sins of the past, at least attempt to properly rectify them.”_

_Even hovering near the edge of a wall to peek around it she had seen the knuckles of Yudhisthira’s folded hands briefly turn almost white._

_“As you did?” Came the low reply, equally cutting in its neutrality. The lack of emotion reminded her of Babbage, just a little – but even the father of steam power managed to use more inflection to sound somewhat human. “Tell me, have you made any amends since then? Since you seek to preach to me about it, Angaraj.”_

_“Children should mind their elders.” Karna shot back. If he were angry, Rem couldn’t detect it. He actually sounded somewhat mollified. Maybe because his jab had forced a crack in Yudhisthira’s defense; because the only way the Pandavas and Karna seemed to be able to interact with each other was by causing one another harm. “Cutting yourself off from that which is human will not bring you forgiveness or open up the path to redemption. If you are going to punish yourself, do it in a manner which benefits your brothers.”_

She hadn’t been able to stick around to see the aftermath of that; Tamamo-No-Mae’s insistent tugging on their bond drawing her away before Yudhisthira had spoken again.

But it was, even if on a slightly morbid level, somewhat reassuring to know Yudhisthira wasn’t completely dead inside. Perhaps Medb had known what she was talking about when she’d described him as being a man who would fall apart under the right pressure, if one took enough time and didn’t make mistakes.

Draupadi likely would have known how, Rem supposed. Bhima probably did, in his own way; since he was the one Yudhisthira actually turned to whenever the mood or need struck. He was, after all, said to have been the eldest Pandavas’ favorite.

Or, given how rigidly Yudhisthira had shored up his mental and emotional walls, he’d done everything possible to stamp out even that possibility. After the thirteen year exile, and particularly after Kurukshetra, he was said to have been more effigy than mortal; coldly ruthless and without lenience where demanded.

(It made sense, she guessed. Between breaking apart his family, nearly getting sold into slavery, eking out a living in total anonymity while always being afraid of discovery and then having to kill nearly all his extended family just to get the home which had been rightfully the Pandavas’ back was sure to change a person. Never mind what came after – thirty six years of ruling a demolished empire and an ailing country, facing the sin of fratricide and then leading his remaining siblings to their deaths in the Himalayas.)

{Getting back up after Babylonia had been necessity of _survival_ – everything not related to the immediate right then and there shoved into the background; possibly never to matter anyway if they failed to stop Goetia. Finding the ability to get over Solomon – over _Roman_ – and the revelation of the Lostbelts had been crushing. She’d had her days playing at being an autonomous machine, coping by running on autopilot.}

_[At least in the Moon Cell she couldn’t remember the time she’d failed. That girl hadn’t really been her anymore, dissolving into digital sea foam beyond Melt’s reach. Whatever pain that had caused she’d never really know, because that was attached to someone else and she could only be the person that lived in this reality; whereas Heroic Spirits could be made to face every possibility of themselves that there was.]_

* * *

“You know that Pandu probably didn’t want you to try and be like stone.” Rem found herself commenting between sorties and grinding for money; half-aware of what she’d said and entirely unable to regret it. A side effect of spending too much time with Karna, perhaps. Then, because she had stuck her foot in the well anyway, Rem added, “Pretty sure Yama wouldn’t like that you’re trying to be like him either.”

Nothing in her experiences gave those words any sort of basis. Yama, if he was still around, probably had better things to do than listen to the foot-in-mouth chatter of human.

“My father desired that I become a perfect king.” Yudhisthira’s cool reply surprised her, enough that she took her eyes off the shambling zombies left over from France to look at him. He only stared ahead, features somewhat pinched – though that could have been from focusing on the battle or because she’d kicked him where it was bound to hurt. “As Yama’s child I am meant to uphold righteousness and dharma.”

“You were a child.” Rem trades back after giving Nezha their go-ahead to use their noble phantasm. “And the system failed you.” _Like it failed Rama too_ , was her sudden thought; accompanied by the short-lived epiphany that maybe Yudhisthira and Rama weren’t so terribly different in a sense.

Eldest children loaded down with the expectations of too many, demanded to be perfect in every way. One could argue Rama had a fuller deck in that regard, but even Vishnu’s _ness_ could only extend so far. Especially under the regard of an outdated system that could be easily abused; twisted around just as fluidly as any modern-day law might before the Incineration.

Humanity hadn’t changed much, but there was something morbidly comforting about that too.

“This is neither the time nor the place.” Yudhisthira moved forward to back up Nezha, any further conversation lost as the next wave showed themselves.

* * *

It wasn’t until Columbus showed himself at the end, overwhelming Nezha and Billy to grab her by the hair that Rem got to see what it looked like when Yudhisthira’s temper really broke.

Arjuna, she had seen and understood. Even Karna in his all-encompassing pride she could make sense of.

Neither compared to the sudden darkening of Yudhisthira’s remote expression and the hard, flinty light that brightened his eyes. Whatever he said Rem couldn’t hear, not over Columbus’s grunt of pain when she drove her elbow into the soft underside of his jaw and the rush of her own pulse. Her scalp was burning when he let go of her hair – she would have hit him again but the earth abruptly opened up under her feet; all at once reminding her of falling into Kur as hounds emerged to drag Columbus into the cavernous depths below.

Mere seconds later Mash’s voice confirmed that Columbus’s spirit origin had been eliminated, as though it had never been.

* * *

“You didn’t have to go that far.” Rem comments later, trying to ignore the prickle and tug of brand new stitches. “But I’m glad you did.” She adds, because it’s true.

“Once I did nothing when a woman was assaulted before me.” Yudhisthira has not moved once since joining her in the infirmary, neatly tucked into a chair between beds. He looks out of place and somehow like a part of their surroundings anyway; more worn down that she can ever remember seeing him.

Fatigue marks thin lines around his mouth and eyes, only distinguishable because of the unforgiving fluorescent bulbs around them.

“I can’t make up for that, unfortunately.” He continues after a pause, eyes hollowed out and distant with old pain. “But I could do something for you, even if it came too late.”

“More like right on time.” Rem tells him, surprised that he’s stayed at all; let alone willing to have a conversation. “I’m not Draupadi, you know. I can’t forgive you in her place.”

“Yajnaseni never forgave me.” Yudhisthira remarks with absolute certainty, his mouth quirking briefly. Even that made him look years younger, just for a second. “I would not ask you to try, even if you were willing. I was the one who agreed to the game, and kept playing even knowing I would lose. But we are bound in an agreement, you and I. It is past time that I fulfilled my end of the contract.”

Rem felt her brows lift and couldn’t resist the chance to slide in a spare comment. “That mean we’re friends now? Cause I’ve gotta hand it to you, even Arjuna didn’t shut me out this much.”

“You are remarkably persistent.” Yudhisthira didn’t smile, his eyes didn’t soften at all; but it sounded like he was making a joke anyways. “For that, I commend you.” Then his gaze lowered, studying the new rope of black twisting over her arm or looking past her altogether.

“Perhaps not friends.” He admitted, as though he wasn’t sure what that word meant any longer. “But we have passed the usual boundary of a master and heroic spirit’s relationship some time ago.”

_Did we now?_ She almost jibed. _When were you gonna tell me we got our first bond diamond then?_

“I’ll take it.” Rem tugged her sleeve down to cover Nightingale’s latest work at patching her up, not bothering to close the cuff link of her mystic code. “If you don’t mind helping me up, I think I can walk long enough to get us to the cafeteria. Since I’m off simulation grinding for now, I’ll treat you instead. To celebrate.”

“Not to have Benienma tell me that I will be entering my father’s court for not learning how to cook properly. I see.” He had closed the distance between them and helped her stand by the time the words were out of his mouth and Rem favored him with a look as he waited for her balance to come back.

_Two_ jokes in a short row, from the son of Dharma himself. Now _that_ was progress.

“You’re good, I’ll give you that.” She conceded, then resolved herself to hobbling out before Nightingale returned.


	8. Wishes - Amakusa and Rem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place before Camelot's singularity.

_“Do not.”_ Rem warned, not at all comforted by the look of perfect innocence on Amakusa’s face when he turned to look at her. He blinked, brows lifting slightly as she studied him; expression morphing into amusement when she joined him at the table.

“I was only looking.” He offered when the quiet stretched on, watching her set another grail beside the ones that had been collected previously. Singularities resolved, events which had come and gone… perhaps it was a testament to the curious nature of humanity that so many things became possible once their species’ true history had been scrubbed clean. Why else would something like Nobunaga’s curious mishaps with the grail take place, if not for the realm of infinite possibility being freely opened to all?

Or perhaps, Amakusa corrected himself, it was simply chaos and whoever happened to grab the reins first managed to direct its flow to their wishes.

Rem spared him a look as she tallied the grails and made a note on her tablet. “Look too long and you might encourage a new event.” The words were soft as she typed, but he could detect a further note of warning in her voice. “ _Thou shall not covet_ and all, right?”

“I do not covet the Holy Grail.” Amakusa pointed out. “But if it would _help_ humanity then I would not be opposed to pursuing it.”

One of Rem’s fingers rose, wagging at him absently as she finished her typing. “Careful. That’s a dangerous line of thought and you wouldn’t be the first who slipped and fell on it.”

“Do you think I’d betray you and the other Masters?” He asked, turning to follow her out of the room. It felt wrong to put his back to the assembled grails, somehow. To know that they’d go unused until Rem or one of her fellows made a wish to strengthen a Servant.

The door to Da Vinci’s storage closed behind them and sealed tight, held together by enchantments and technology alike. Rem looked up from her tablet and hummed as she thought, looking past him for a moment.

“I think,” she began slowly, “you would if you thought it fit your interpretation of salvation better than what Chaldea is doing. Probably not with any malice in mind I’ll admit, but still. That’s not something I can blindly take a chance on, even if you did give me a bouquet on my birthday.”

He chuckled, unable to help it as she led him back into Chaldea proper. “I see. I’m sorry that you feel that way, Master.”

“You could always prove me _wrong_.” Rem countered easily, tucking her tablet under her arm. “We’ve got a few more singularities to go before we’re done. And who knows,” she paused by the door to Dr. Roman’s office and favored him with a smile. “You might even surprise yourself.”

“We’ll see.” Amakusa inclined his head, intending to try his luck at the simulations to pass time. “I suppose only time will tell, in that case.”

She flashed him a thumbs-up before knocking on Roman’s door, letting herself in once he answered.

Amakusa let her be, tugging his mind away from the subject of grails and wishes as he made for the command room.


	9. We're Here for You - Sayo, Merlin, Nightingale and Rem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sayo and Rem recovering after a lahmu fight, featuring Nightingale and Merlin. Written by my partner, edited by me.

Her gloved hands fell to her knees, a burning sensation pooling between her shoulder blades, her lower back. Far from the wounds that had riddled her body during the exhausting fight with those annoying beasts with their twisted smiling mouths, their beetle-like skin. Behind her, she knew Nightingale was checking over Rem; her voice quiet and stern. Sayo knew she would be next. She forced herself to think, to focus on anything but the loss of so many. She would be the next one to receive treatment and get a stern talking to. She had gotten reckless - or that other side of her had really begun to show itself. _Everyone has an ugly side to them_ , she had once explained to Jack not that long ago; back during a rather silly singularity. A time when they could laugh, smile even. _Her_ ugly side, Sayo had explained, was one that - 

“Sayo?” She flinched from his grasp, causing the flower magus to pull his hand back as though he had touched a raging inferno. He had only taken her by surprise, she wanted to snap; to cover up her own reaction. “I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“You didn’t scare me, you _startled_ me asshole.” She snapped, turning her head just enough to make eye contact with the Caster. Although he smiled sheepishly, hands raised in a placating manner; she already doubted the sincerity of his words. And would anyone blame Sayo if she did? Well… maybe. Merlin was their ally all things considered. And maybe he didn’t mean to scare her. Maybe he actually did only want to check on her. Between her and Rem, Sayo was always the first to really jump into the heart of battle. She was dangerously reckless, and she was positive he knew that better than anyone else here; with the exception of the servants that they had brought here.

“Whatever, what do you want?” She straightened slowly, wincing when the pain in her lower back made itself known once more. Her hands moved to rest against the spot, offering warmth and support. Merlin watched her thoughtfully, head tipping slightly to the side. “I could take care of that for you.”

“Take care of what?”

“Your wounds, of course.”

Her eyebrow twitched, gold eyes narrowing. “Not in this life.”


	10. Her Decision - Bad End; Sayo and Krishna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A branch exploring the possibility of failing to resolve Lostbelt 4, where Sayo sacrifices herself to save Krishna from Maha Prayala when they encounter the Black God. Written by my partner, edited by me.

She should go quietly. Not stir the air, or the earth; nor the waves of heat from the terrifying strength of the ancient astra. She should not linger, her chest swelling with air she cannot breathe. Her body sings as her being begins to slowly come apart like gold dust - although she was more than aware of how she was being erased from time. From reality and all that entailed. Still, her hands, no longer gloved, lingered in the air where they had once made contact with the sun warmed flesh of her servant.

She hated him for so long, as though he were to blame for her lineage. As though _he_ were to blame for her deteriorating mental health and her inability to recognize the faces of those she had come to love and consider family.

“Chandra,” her birth name trembles, dances across his tongue steeped in shock, horror, and regret. It would have made her heart ache if it weren’t dissolving upon the altar of the false Black God. It’s strange how clearly she can see the Avatar’s features. His face was not the soft, boyish beauty the statues and paintings and all the altars would make one believe. His face was angular, beautiful, with eyes the color of the universe and a mouth that consumed all love. “Sayo, no, this cannot be!” And his voice is music to her ears; like a song of love and loss. Like a wolf howling. And he is grabbing for her, for what is disappearing. Ceasing to be. Never to be again.

Not even the Preserver can reach her now.

She was sorry, so sorry that she smiled at him. She wished, she wished she had stayed inside her mother, never to come home. Never to bring this kind of pain to the fool. Would this, she wondered as the universe stills around her, as her time ceases to be and she stripped of her mana, of her life force; erase her lineage? Each lifetime her soul had been reborn?

The woman born to the Raghu line, the princess of the other principal kingdom. The woman who would take up arms against the Pandavas, wielding Shiva’s bow and dying with no king at her side.

The woman born to the Raghu line, a witch called Chandra who bathed the dying Ashwatthama; not fearing his thunderous temper nor his numerous curses. A woman with only fire in her eyes, and praises to the gods on her tongue. Her curse, she had whispered in his ear; was to hold in her heart the sins of Ram, Krishna, and all the Avatars to come.

The woman born to the Raghu line, the first Sangna Ishvaaku, who would break into the Clock Tower to steal ancient relics belonging to the great heroes of the Mahabharata - including Krishna’s very own flute, whilst Lakshmibai fought valiantly for India.

The woman born to the Raghu line, the first Chandra in so long, to have all 108 names of Vishnu carved into her flesh. A curse carried down for so long. But the blood on her hands had scared her to death.

And so, so many others. So many before, and so many to -


	11. Paladin's Return - Sachiko, Astolfo, d'Eon, Proto Cu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in America's singularity, before it's decided which group will pursue Medb and the Grail, who'll go after Sita, and who gets to babysit a lion, an occultist and one sunny lad. Featuring a serious Astolfo, whom we need.

“Master,” Astolfo called, his voice almost too bright for the carnage surrounding them. Sachiko tried tuning it out, frowning at the remaining enemy forces and the ragtag collection of Servants she had. “Master, are you listening?”

“ _Not now_ , Astolfo.” Frustration crept into Sachiko’s tone, turning it harsh. She glanced around the ruined fields for something she might have missed – anything that could be used to an advantage while they waited to regroup with her fellow masters. As far as she was able to see there _was_ an end to their enemy’s vanguard; it was just a question of could they _last_ long enough to celebrate it?

Armor creaked behind her and her Rider’s oddly light footsteps told her that he was coming closer, every sound plucking at Sachiko’s already fraying patience. They had a little time; it would take the Celts at least half an hour to cross the no-man’s land separating them from her unit of defense. She couldn’t see any wyverns accompanying this last group, which meant she could almost count on their foes being exclusively archers or casters.

“Master – “ Astolfo repeated softly, leaning into her peripheral vision. She could see his pink hair and the grime dulling it, smell the burnt tang of metal and cloth coming from him.

Sachiko turned, expression hardening as she faced him; half of a mind to send him back to Edison if it meant he might be _quiet_ and leave her to _think_ – “ _ **What**_ , Astolfo? I don’t have time for your jokes right now. We need to _hold_ until Helena’s stupid cat can send out reinforcements –“

“I know.” Astolfo’s voice changed, intonation deeper and calmer than she’d ever heard it. He was standing straight as well, no longer slouching forward as he normally did to present an easier target for the enemy to misjudge. One of his hands brushed hers, light and gentle. “Master, I am being serious right now. We can win this. I am sure of it.”

“You have an idea?” Sachiko glanced back at the approaching Celts, then at her Rider. “What is it?”

He brightened immediately, radiating a confidence that held no foolishness; no trace of the light-hearted jester that bedeviled whatever held his fleeting interest.

“We have Chevalier d’Eon.” Astolfo began, pointing towards the Saber jogging back to their location with only a faint limp in their stride. “Have them take point, Master, and use their Evade skill. It will last long enough for you to use a command seal so Chevalier can use their noble phantasm. Cu Chulainn the younger will be able to pick off their leader with his Gae Bolg. And I shall handle the rest.”

“There’s no guarantee d’Eon will be able to hold them for that long.” Sachiko pointed out, considering his idea for its merits; sorting through what might go wrong. Cu Chulainn’s noble was only anti-unit, true, but even his youngest incarnation had an unexpected tendency to fell an enemy one would think too much a challenge for him.

Said Lancer had joined d’Eon, and now stood just outside arm’s reach to wait for her orders. He looked only marginally better than Chevalier; heavy armor pitted and scratched from repeated skirmishes, dark blood spattered across every inch of him. And yet his eyes were bright, alert and eager for what would come next.

“I only have three command seals.” Sachiko reminded Astolfo, glancing at him. She’d stubbornly hung on to those precious sources of mana; doubting Chaldea’s ability to restore them in any singularity if they were used up. “Using one will mean that I won’t be able to bring all of you back if this goes wrong.”

Astolfo’s smile was slow and knowing, curving his eyes upwards at the corners. He reached back, producing a single whole saint quartz that she was almost certain hadn’t been in his possession before. “We have this, Master. Even if I fail you, the rest of our team will be able to push through and get rid of the enemy.”

“We are running out of time to decide.” d’Eon pointed out, their stained glove tightening briefly on the pommel of their rapier. “Already, the opposing forces have nearly reached the halfway mark. They’re moving faster than they should be able to, Master.”

“With Medb holding their reigns?” Cu snorted, propping Gae Bolg on his shoulder. “Almost nothing’s impossible if she’s the one driving them. The only thing you can do is meet them head-on and refuse to break.” He paused, nose briefly wrinkling. “Or spread out your forces to overwhelm theirs, I guess. But we don’t have that kind of manpower; even with the May King running interference.”

Sayo and Rem would be facing much the same, on their end of the board. Even if Ha-Rin wasn’t being held in reserve in case things truly went wrong, they had nothing to fully match Medb’s infinite forces. Not unless some of the more dangerous Servants in Chaldea’s roster were given free reign – which they couldn’t guarantee would not come back to haunt them later.

“Trust me, Master?” Astolfo inquired hopefully, the saint quartz glowing like a star between his fingers.

Sachiko turned her head, measuring the distance left until they’d be forced to make contact with the enemy whether she followed his plan or not.

“Take your positions.” She ordered steadily, facing her Servants. “Saber, hold your ground at the front until I say retreat. Lancer, once they’ve fallen back –“

* * *

There were no words that could adequately capture what d’Eon’s noble phantasm did to the war-torn plains. In its wake white lilies bloomed like stars rooted to the earth, swelling and glowing bright until he nearly had to look away to avoid hurting his eyes. It was nearly like journeying to the moon all over again, hovering amid a sea of constellations that up close made no logical sense.

Gae Bolg’s hungry lurid radiance pierced that image through; splashing fresh crimson and the chill of promised death over Saber’s pristine devotion. A loud cry went up among their enemy’s ranks as Lancer’s cursed spear took its toll, confusion momentarily splitting the Celts’ attention.

“Let’s go, _mon ami_.” Astolfo lightly scratched the hippogriff’s ruff, tucking his lance under his arm so that it would be ready when their charge reached its peak. Drawing his hand back he nudged at the phantasmal beast’s sides with his heels, keeping balance out of practice as it folded powerful wings to begin their plunge. Wind stung his face and made his eyes water, blurring the image of fading lilies and Gae Bolg’s fickle red light.

Bringing La Luna to his lips Astolfo let his mana pool into his next exhale, blasting the enemy with cacophonous noise; winking out of existence and possibility before the first disordered attempts to regroup could threaten Saber and Lancer’s retreat.

His lance and hippogriff’s talons caught them by surprise moments later, tearing through the vanguard’s flank and flattening those who tried to stand their ground; vanishing again and repeating the impossible charge a moment later from a different direction, catching scattered men and herding them back into an easily managed knot for slaying.

La Luna announced chaos again, those who remained falling to Argalia’s spear as Astolfo’s mana petered out.

* * *

“Where did you get that saint quartz, Astolfo?” Sachiko remarked, fatigue prodding at the walls of her mind determinedly. “You didn’t have that back in Okeanos.” It would have been useful against the Servants of Okeanos for one. The Demon God Pillar was a given.

Astolfo hummed under his breath, arms folded behind his back as he trailed along after her. Cu Chulainn had the lead, with d’Eon bringing up the rear. “I made it from spare fragments that I found, Master. The pieces come together easily once you have enough.”

He sounded like he was teasing her. She didn’t quite like it.

“And you never told me, Astolfo.” Sachiko pointed out.

“No.” Came the easy reply, a brief skip revealing itself in her Rider’s step. “It did not seem important at the time, you see. And if you knew, then there was a chance you wouldn’t think as desperately as you needed to, before.” He cocked his head at her, smiling ruefully. “I did not mean to be cruel, Master. But I thought having an unexpected ace up our sleeve might be enough of a surprise to throw off our enemy even more than it might have surprised you.”

Cheeky. Reckless. It made sense that he’d think of it that way. Just maybe.

“I’m going to kill you, Astolfo. Never do that again.”


	12. Never Leave You Alone - Sayo and Arjuna Alter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place in another branch of possibility for Lostbelt 4. Rem dies and Sayo's close to following suit. Inside the Black God there is only the tinniest speck of humanity that may still listen. Written by my partner, edited by me.

It’s so dark in here, within the mental landscape of a God who had managed to cannibalize the entire pantheon that so loved him. It was cold and empty, a nightmarish void where one could be free from obligation; from the ever turning wheel, samsara. Here, he was at last free. Sitting upon his white throne in the empty halls of an inverted Indralok. His head dropped forward, soft dark waves shadowing his features. His dark lashes lowered as he breathed in - a habit that the body had memorized since birth.

He had wanted to be alone. And this, he felt, no, he _knew_ , was his reward. To be unburdened. To be without the gaze of ever watchful eyes, or the heaviness of their wishes upon him. He could stay like this forever. Yes, he could stay like this forever and never grow tired of it. Never want for anything else.

Time could slip by and it would hold no impact upon him. Would not change his feelings. 

"... save her..." her voice was so hollow, so weak and frail. A voice calling to him, so scared and alone. It was haunting, all at once too familiar to him. That voice tugged at his consciousness, pulling him from his eternal reverie. Hands trembled, curled around his biceps. He could smell the all too real sharp scent of blood coming off of her skin. How? How was it possible for another to manifest in the sanctuary of his heart? For another to be here, to find him when he had locked his heart away so long ago.

"... save her. How do I save her?" She repeats, voice stronger now, grip tightening. "how do I save her, Arjuna?"  
How - when? Dark eyes widened as he recoiled. But her eyes, golden as they were, _burned_. They were filled with such fire, blazing bright as Rudra's. On the cusp of death, and yet _still_ so alive. Silver locks rose with the wind, brushing across his features; over his shoulders, just as her own vivid burnt orange locks moved and swayed. How had she gotten so close to him in such a short time? How had she managed to close what distance lay between them and grab him so? This sinful creature, this human bound in curses and with such evil in her heart?

She repulsed him.

And yet he couldn’t move to kill her. Not yet, some part of him begged. Perhaps what was left of his original self, or the one she was calling out to for assurance.

"I know you're in there, Arjuna. Tell me how do I save Rem- how do I save you?"


	13. I Think This World is Precious - Sayo, Sachiko, Ha-Rin and Rem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there’s a moment of respite for all the servants, set between Lostbelt 3 and Lostbelt 4. Written by my partner and myself.

Orchestral music filled every inch of the repurposed Domus Aurea, with its tall gilded walls and crimson curtains, rose petals raining from the beautiful domed ceiling. Servants danced or swayed to the music, chatting amongst themselves in all their finery; for once indulging in this reverie. Indulging in each other’s presence, as expected of friends who had at last truly grown close enough to use the term; or unexpected lovers. For once, when someone smiled, it reflected in their gaze, honest and true. The child servants dawdled, chatting and bouncing; hiding beneath white table clothes with too many sweets, or chasing each other round the large open stage. They darted between older servants, or around couples who were too lost in each other to notice.

Such was the case of Rama and Sita, a couple so lost in each other’s eyes that it was hard to believe they could ever exist without the other. Their smiles, their laughter, only directed at each other. And though their lips moved, none could really say for sure what they might be saying to one another. And who really wanted to know what private words they spoke? Each syllable was only meant for themselves, after all. 

“It’s like watching your grandparents fawn over each other,” Sayo murmured, fingers smoothing out the gilded edges of her white sari. It was hard not to constantly fiddle with her clothes, to adjust and readjust the garment Parvati had given her; reminding her of the homeland she missed with all of her heart.

“But it’s adorable! They’re almost as cute as those two.” Ha-Rin remarked, tipping her head in the direction of Sigurd and Brynhildr. Of course, Ha-Rin wasn’t the only one who was spying on the dangerously in love couple; so too were the three distinct valkyries, as always. But even knowing they were being watched the couple remained ever so close, hand in hand. It was sweet, the way that color flooded Brynhildr’s cheeks when Sigurd spoke, how she tightened her grip upon his hand. Ha-Rin practically cooed when the lancer rested her forehead against her beloved’s chest so he might rest his chin atop her head. “My heart is going to explode from the sweetness.”

“Please die somewhere else,” Sachiko hummed, a soft chuckle threatening to escape her as she reached out to straighten Ha-Rin’s hanbok. It once might have shocked or surprised Sayo and Rem that Sachiko, who was open about her prejudices against their Korean ally, was on good terms with Ha-Rin. But constantly saving each other, the world, servants and so on had changed them all for the better. Or, at the very least, made each other tolerable. “Although if you do that… I would be very sad.”

“You know, that’s surprisingly nice of you.” Rem grinned.

“You can go die too.” Sachiko snapped back, as quick as ever.

“Kill me yourself, you coward,” and just as quickly as Rem spoke, she was laughing. Bright and loud, musical to the ears of those who loved her.

“Like hell are any of you dying and leaving me to take care of this circus alone.” Sayo remarked. “Fuck that noise.”

From somewhere around their legs there came a giggle, closely followed by Jack’s playful voice. “Mommy said fuck! Mommy said a bad word!” The little assassin stepped into view, twirling around in her new pinafore. She flashed them a grin as Sayo groaned, watching as her mommy scrubbed at her face.

“Jack, baby no – you can’t say things like that.” Several pairs of eyes turned towards them as Sayo lightly caught one of Jack’s hands and tugged her close, lightly patting soft white hair that had been painstakingly combed down that morning. One of the valkyries chuckled, flushing when she accidentally drew attention to herself.

“You’ve become such a mom.” Rem teased, adjusting her rebozo a little to ward off the faint chill which accompanied Skadi as the Caster wove her way around them. “And don’t even try to deny it – we all know.”

Ha-Rin nodded, lifting a hand to wave at the Hessian when he turned his frame towards them. “We’ve been know about that. Like you and Nursery Rhyme, Rem. You’ve both become mothers.”

“Shut your face.” Rem countered without heat, folding her arms loosely across her middle.

“Abigail is everyone’s daughter.” Sachiko pointed out, turning her head as an overzealous shout briefly interrupted the soft music around them. All of them, even Jack with her hand still cradled in Sayo’s, watched as Jaguar made a beeline for the snack table; eager to treat herself to as many dishes as she could.

Bedivere, the brave soul, moved to intercept as almost everyone else looked away and began to pick up conversation once more; or resumed their dancing as another song began to fill the air.

“It’s nice to have moments like this.” Rem mused quietly as she looked out over the Domus Aurea’s assembled guests, her tone bordering on fond. “Could almost get used to it.” If such were possible she could certainly feel grateful for each occasion, especially when measured against every hardship that had been encountered thus far. Meetings and losses, having their hopes destroyed and learning to make their own miracles. To have the opportunity to relax, enjoy one another’s company while not being wary of what would come next was liberating.

“We’ll just have to make some more.” Ha-Rin agreed softly. “Lots more.”


	14. Have a Holly-Jolly Christmas - Rem, Sayo, Sachiko and Ha-Rin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Given previous Christmas events, Quetzalcoatl has a lot to live up to. On the one hand, favorite Mesoamerican deity certainly has the chaos requirement covered.

“We jinxed it, didn’t we?” Rem asked, pulling fragments of tinsel from her hair with a thoughtful expression. “The whole, ‘maybe there won’t be another catastrophe this year’?” Despite looking like someone had let off a tinsel cannon at point blank range, Rem’s tone was light. “Guess we should’ve known since Salty Santa had been sneaking around.”

Sayo made a face at the prickly material she was currently shaking out of her boots. How it’d gotten there she could only guess, but that just meant whoever was responsible would be tracked down later.

“Least Jing Ke isn’t drinking?” She offered, finally easing her foot back into the boot. No tinsel to be found, thank whatever. “I know it’s not much, but you gotta admit that Christmas is a lot more fun when she’s sober.”

“Got me there.” Rem conceded, knocking snow from her boots. Looking up at the deceptively barren field around them she strained her ears, trying to catch any sound that might give a clue as to what would be coming up next. There were no thundering hooves, no sleigh bells. Not even the blastoff of a high-powered rocket engine.

It was too perfect.

“You ever get the sense that something terrible is about to happen and you should run?” Rem flexed her hands, keeping her voice conversational.

“That’s usually when I run towards it.” Sayo straightened up, rolling her shoulders. “Won’t know what’s ahead til we get there.” She frowned, rubbing at her nose. “I just hope it’s not _Little Darius_ or Gilgamesh with his nasty bits out again.”

On _that_ , Rem had to agree. Her only real complaint reared its ugly head when they finally caught sight of this year’s _(perpetrator)_ Santa Claus; Quetzalcoatl’s cheery smile a hundred times more frightening than Santa Alter’s bag of presents had ever been.

“We’re going to die.” Sachiko mused quietly, her hair and layers of clothes pockmarked with snow. Rem wasn’t sure how they’d gotten split up this time around – the last she remembered before the Rayshift had been Yan Qing pushing Ha-Rin towards the console and…

_That pendejo_ , Rem adjusted her gloves and sighed.

“Well, I brought a Berserker.” She offered, meeting Sachiko’s eye for a moment; then Sayo and Ha-Rin’s. “Anyone else got someone that’s good against a Ruler?”

Sayo’s shadow twisted around her feet and that was more than a good enough answer for anyone who was looking.

“I don’t like fighting Rulers.” Ha-Rin rubbed her hands together, blowing into them to alleviate the cold. “They like to cheat.”

“Raikou.” Sachiko let the name hang in the air, brushing snow from her scarf. A flash of gold at her elbow announced Raikou’s arrival, patient smile firmly in place.

_Two Berserkers, an Avenger, and maybe an Archer walk into a bar_ – Rem brushed the thought away. Quetz was giving them her full uninterrupted attention now. It would’ve been a lie if she said that wasn’t terrifying on some level, considering the damage Quetzalcoatl could do as a Rider.

_“Feliz Navidad.”_ Rem shrugged, carefully shifting her weight in case they needed to break apart and surround their opponent during the upcoming battle.


	15. Admission - Karna and Sayo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As always, Karna is too honest by half. Set somewhere mid-to-late Act 1 of fgo.

“It will be a strange thing, to serve another Master.” Karna mused, burying his hands in Sayo’s hair and savoring the feeling; watching red-gold tresses slip through his blackened fingers and how the faint radiance of his armor made each strand shine.

Sayo made a noncommittal sound in the back of her throat, pressing close to better ward off the chill. His cloak should have taken the worst of it but the tattered-looking material didn’t quite reach her legs. Or rather she wouldn’t let him alter it to do so, claiming that it would be too warm if she were totally wrapped up in it.

“Thought you’d be looking forward to it.” Her teeth weren’t chattering anymore and he could understand her better now. As he watched, Sayo’s fingers dug into Agni’s flames; drawing them closer. “There’s probably Masters out there a lot better than me. A couple you’d want to see again at least. Like Jinako.”

That name did tug at him, nudging faded memories into the light.

Karna pushed them aside, drawing his hands out of Sayo’s hair and pulling her close despite her protests; willing his cloak to give off a little more heat.

“You are my Master, Sayo. There is no comparison to be made.”


	16. Deal With A Devil - Sayo and Monte Cristo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set around mid-game. Briefly touches on Sayo's inability to see and recognize facial features of those around her post-America and her being in a constant state of pain due to events in her past.

“You’re holding up well.” Dantes’ turned his head, blowing a thin stream of smoke away from the bed so that it wouldn’t get in Sayo’s face. Reclining on his side beside her, Avenger tossed his coat over Sayo’s shoulder; covering her face from the too-bright lights.

Electric lights had lost their novelty for him some time ago. But candles weren’t recommended in Chaldea’s style of rooms and the good doctor might well accuse him of trying to start a fire. Perhaps he would have, if it meant being able to drag his chosen accomplice into the bowels of Chateau d’Iif.

Even if it _was_ hell, he could have kept Sayo safe.

“It should be obvious that I cannot fix the damage to your sight.” Another stream of smoke filled the air, woodsy and a touch sweet. “But with my Noble Phantasm your other senses will be heightened, if you need them to be. Your perception of touch might be dulled, however.” Golden eyes fell to examine the thin strip of scarred flesh between his sleeve and glove.

“Myself,” he continued, shifting so that the area no longer showed. “I can scarcely abide the sensation. In that, you and I are not dissimilar.”

Part of the reason that his rage burned all that it touched, _poisoning_ what couldn’t be immediately reduced to cinders. If anyone would dare to lay a hand on the King of the Cavern they would _suffer_ for it as deeply as he could enforce with his own willpower.

“For as long as your own goals and mine align,” Avenger mused, turning to look at the crop of gold-kissed hair poking out from under his coat. “I will lend you my strength. If it gets to be too much, however – there is still plenty within the world to burn.”

The fallen Saint of Orleans might well plunge an entire world into the flames of her own imagined demise, but time and space bent for him as it did few others. Those who _weren’t_ gods of some sort, at least.

_“Attendre et espérer.”_ Dantes murmured and tapped the ashes from his smoke.


	17. Help - Sayo and Rem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taken at a lull mid-singularity, somewhere around the first Lostbelt.

“I remember thinking we wouldn’t get along with each other.” Rem swallowed, counting the ridges on the cave’s ceiling. She tried to, at least, but it was hard when her vision kept blurring. Numbness continued to creep up her legs and toes – not as directly malicious as Gorgon’s focused gaze, but worrisome nonetheless.

Sayo kept scrubbing at her hands, focused. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Rem’s mouth curved at the memory. It felt like ages had passed since the first day of Chaldea. Meeting Olga and Romani. Tripping over Fou and feeling a little sorry for Mash. “I was wrong though. You’re not so bad. A little on the short side, but still good.”

“Fuck you.” Sayo turned, hands scrubbed pink and as clean as they could be; given their surroundings.

“I’ll treat you to dinner instead.” Rem managed a laugh, tugging up her shirt so that it would be easier to reach the shrapnel in her side.


	18. Big God - Ha-Rin and Arjuna Alter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the idea that the Black God fled Lostbelt 4 before he could be defeated, eventually seeking refuge with those who in another time would have killed him to save humanity. As luck would have it, he winds up in the care of one less inclined to expose his presence.

“You look like you’re very lonely.” Ha-Rin rocked back on her heels, not at all perturbed by the giant figure taking up most of the space in her room. As she watched the tip of his tail flexed, curling in on itself; and then slowly crept closer to his bent legs. He’d pushed himself up against the wall and into a corner, leaving himself nowhere to go.

“God has no reason to feel lonely.” Came his response, voice low and almost too soft for her to hear. Tilting his head, the tips of glowing blue horns lightly scraped the ceiling; one dark eye considering her with distant interest through layers of wild hair. “You have not told them I have arrived in this place.”

A hum played across Ha-Rin’s lips. “No. Why would I? If you’re not ready to see them, then you’re not ready.”

“And you are not sure that you even see me for yourself.” He surmised, watching her now with both eyes; no longer so tightly pressed in on himself.

“I see you.” Ha-Rin answered brightly. “You shouldn’t assume that you know everything about everyone, you know.”


	19. Care - Asclepius and Rem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going back to the idea of Asclepius being summoned early and getting used to Chaldea before Lostbelts become a thing. Set post Jalter Lily's Christmas event.

“Stop that.” He muttered, sharp eyes narrowing when she blinked at him. In a softer tone he added, “Come here.”

“M’not sick.” Rem pointed out, nonetheless coming closer as requested. “I don’t really have any rare patients for you either, so I wasn’t going to bother you – “ She trailed off as Asclepius’s hands framed her face, the knowledge that he was touching her without gloves rooting her to the spot.

He never touched anyone without protective gear on. At least, not to her knowledge. Even when the med bay had been scrubbed clean to the point someone could see their reflection in the floor he kept his doctor’s gear immaculately in place.

The pads of his thumbs pressed lightly against the sides of her mouth and without thinking Rem lowered her jaw obligingly, searching Asclepius’s impassive features curiously. He didn’t say anything, only leaned down to seal his mouth over hers; swallowing her questioning protest. Warm and insistent, he didn’t let her draw back or steal a single breath until she squeezed his shoulders; unaware of exactly when she’d reached for them.

His lips were pink when they separated and he looked like he was barely restraining a smile. Rem blinked a couple times to get her bearings back, swallowing thickly as her face burned.

“Don’t chew on your lip.” He informed here quietly, eyes bright with something she didn’t have a name for. Amusement? Satisfaction? Both? “If you break the skin then I’ll have to add a new thing to the list of things I hate: stupid people who hurt themselves.”

_“Smooth.”_ Rem countered, calmer now that she had her breath back. “I _almost_ believed you – except that I know you’re watching me talk more than listening right now.”

“Lies.” Asclepius hummed curtly, pulling her in to nip at her bottom lip. “I can do both.”


	20. Practice - Yan Qing and Rem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picking up skills to make future battles easier is a necessary must and Rem doesn't want to rely on magecraft all the time. Set after Shinjuku when the gacha gods decided they were done with Yan Qing's b.s. and gave him the boot into Chaldea.

"You're doing a _little_ better, Master." Yan Qing says, eyes curving up at the corners as he smiles. It's either a genuine compliment or lighthearted teasing. And knowing him, it could very well be both.

Still, it seems too easy for _him_ to say when _he_ is the one with the upper hand again.

Her neck and shoulders still ache from the chokehold he'd caught her with before and it stings a little to swallow. The edge of the gym mat presses uncomfortably into her back and Yan Qing's weight feels immovable as a mountain. Worse, he's _warm_ and she wants no part of it what with how sweat already makes her gym clothes stick to her skin.

Rem laments for a second that Assassin is too close for her to headbutt with any real chance to do damage.

Yan Qing's smile widens and he looks more like a child than a man who'd been feared to the extreme as a bandit in ancient China. She remembers now that his designation was the _Skillful Star_ and that it more or less gave him no choice but to be good at _everything_.

Except some things. Like knowing when to shut up, sometimes.

"Don't pout, Master." Lowering his head so that their foreheads can touch, Yan Qing only hums when she tries to squirm away. It's no good, really, and she can't get a good enough angle to kick him off.

"You _are_ doing better." This close, it's possible to see the subtle gradient of darker greens in his eyes. The tip of his nose brushes hers, breath tickling her skin. He smells like _nothing_ oddly enough. Maybe it's a trait of his mimicry skill. "I'm just the one with more experience. You've got time to catch up."

If she had use of her hands it would be the perfect opportunity to grab at his hair. He's the only man besides Asterios and Merlin to have it so long that she's seen; perfect inky black that trails past his ankles but somehow doesn't impede him at all in a fight.

But he's preparing himself to talk again and Rem sees her chance, albeit knowing it's not a legal move in any way and couldn't be counted as a victory. Tilting her head just a little, she leaned up just as he started to speak and sank her teeth into the soft flesh of his cheek.

His yelp was _loud_ but so very _worth it_ after getting rolled around the training room like a child's toy since this morning.


	21. Amazones Fun Time - Kadoc, Pepe, Rem, Sayo and chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One possibility where there's options besides taking out other Masters in the Lostbelts; though they still get put to work afterwards. Nothing like working in the same warehouse to deepen those still-budding relationships.

“I can’t believe they’re working us like this.” Kadoc wiped the trickle of sweat from his eyes, grunting when it stung anyway. It didn’t help matters that his hair kept flopping right into his face no matter how many times he pushed it back. Pepe made a sound that more or less meant they were half-listening, their head tipped almost all the way back as they enjoyed themselves.

Yu, if she were here – (obviously she wasn’t, because Yu was definitely a woman and the women had their own section to the sauna) – would have told him to stop griping. Perhaps she’d even be reading at a time like this; turning the pages like the heat didn’t affect her at all.

Ophelia would’ve been suffering, probably. But she’d do her best to make sure no one picked up on it.

“Here~” Kadoc jumped at the sound of Pepe’s voice, opening his eyes to see Pepe leaning over him. His hair was lifted and quickly pinned; before he could even make a sound Pepe was back where they had been, cool as a – as a… how’d the phrase go? A cucumber?

That would’ve worked, Kadoc supposed, if it weren’t for the trails of sweat he could see on his fellow Crypter’s skin.

“You looked miserable, Kadoc.” Pepe hummed, cracking open an eye to look at him. They smiled, quick and teasing; exactly how he remembered. “Now you should be able to enjoy yourself for the rest of our break~”

“It doesn’t bother you at all?” Kadoc asked, grateful now that he could shift and lean back without sweat-sodden hair nearly stabbing him in the eye. “We were the best Master candidates of Chaldea – now we’re… we’re assembly line workers.”

Pepe’s lips pursed for a moment but it did nothing to take away from their amused pensive look. “Why should it? This is a good opportunity. We’re getting work done and having a good time, aren’t we?” They smiled as Kadoc opened his mouth, intending to protest, then added, “It certainly beats being dead, doesn’t my dear?”

Kadoc shut his mouth, suddenly uncomfortable. Looking away he studied the floorboards of the sauna, picking silently at his towel. True, it felt like a blow to his pride being ordered around by a Heroic Spirit who’d somehow – and just _how_ had Pen managed it?; to become the CEO of her own mega corporation. But Pepe was right: it _was_ much better than any other fate he’d thought of back in his own Lostbelt. Hefting boxes and loading up trucks was tedious and exhausting, but no one was shooting at them ( _yet_ , he wasn’t quite sure just how far Pen was willing to go in order to guarantee next day delivery for some of these packages).

And they were allowed breaks. An entire sauna to relax in and get their strength back. The food wasn’t bad either and when he’d seen Anastasia she’d looked… well perhaps not entirely _happy_ since she was stuck in a floor-length gown and cape, but she was _alive_ and occasionally enjoying herself. Kadoc had heard Anastasia giggling once as he’d shuffled after Pepe for their break; so that had to count for something, right?

“How’s Ash taking it?” Kadoc asked, looking up at Pepe; not surprised at all to see they were fully devoted to relaxing again.

One green eye opened to look at him and Kadoc would have sworn his friend was laughing at some private joke.

“Ashy? Oh, he doesn’t mind the physical labor.” Pepe chuckled, pushing themselves up to sit properly. “I rather think he _enjoys_ it. But the darling has a habit of turning it into a competition – I’ve had a word with Pen to make sure he doesn’t overdo it and hurt himself.”

Considering what Kadoc knew of Pepe’s short-tempered Archer, he _doubted_ lifting cargo would put a sprain on Ashwatthama’s physical condition. Or maybe it was the man’s pride Pepe was referring to.

“He should be fine.” Kadoc offered, unable to come up with anything else to say on the matter.

A bell dinged and Pepe stood, their towel slipping a little over their hips. Kadoc looked away, clutching his own towel in the hopes of preventing the same from happening.

“Looks like our break is up.” Pepe sighed, already heading for the door. “Come on, sweetheart; before you pass out. We’ve got to clean up, after all~”

“’M not your sweetheart.” Kadoc called after them, trying very hard not to slip on the floor and bare all to the world.

* * *

“We are most perplexed.” Shi Huang Di, despite their words, looked perfectly happy to stay exactly where they were; lack of towel and all. “Do humans find this to be enjoyable? Is there something about dehydrating yourselves so that proves beneficial?”

“Some people like slowly roasting themselves alive.” Meltlilith replied coolly, sizing Ruler up with narrow eyes. When she smiled it was sweet, but there was no amount of coy humor that could disguise her glee as Shi Huang Di straightened up in alarm. “Think of it – the slow drain on a human’s strength; the way their muscles turn to jelly and their eyes start to glaze over. No matter how much they pant for breath it’s never quite enough as they start to grow listless and confused - !”

Nezha had the audacity to lightly tap one of Melt’s knee-spikes, heading off what likely would have been a very passionate speech. “Not. True. No one. Stays. That long.” They turned their attention towards Suzuka, one brow raised; not seeming to notice how Melt pointedly turned her legs away and out of Nezha’s reach. “Right?”

“Like, you just stick around long enough to get rid of nasty impurities.” Saber fanned herself lazily, her hair threatening to escape its bun. “Leaves your skin soft and glowing or something like that. Helps keep you pretty for your hot boyfriend~” She grinned, revealing a hint of tooth at Shi Huang Di’s puzzled expression.

Even Nezha had worked up a sweat but Ruler barely had a flush rising to their cheeks. Now they were processing what they’d heard, long nails lightly drumming on their knee.

“Yet this is unnecessary for physical labor.” They determined, ignoring or oblivious to Suzuka’s discrete eye-rolling.

“It’s to help ease the discomfort brought on by repeated physical exertion and reduce fatigue by providing a change to rest while purging impurities from one’s system.” Yu’s quiet voice interrupted from behind them. She’d folded herself into a corner, the sauna’s heat making her eyelids droop somewhat. “While this is above and beyond what most normal employers would provide for their staff, the CEO of Amazones prizes efficiency above everything else. This is a way to ensure we are provided our due legal break from strenuous labor, while maintaining our health overall – if not improving it.”

Passionlip shifted in her seat, looking almost sleepy. “Mother never offered us anything like this. But… it’s nice, I think. Don’t you, Melt?”

“As though sitting with a group of people and smelling their body odor could be pleasant.” Meltlilith turned her nose up at the idea, yet didn’t move from her careful sprawl.

The door to the sauna opened and Mash poked her head in, looking relieved to see them there.

“Ten minutes left. Please make sure you take time to cool off before returning to work.” She smiled, bowing her head quickly before ducking out and closing the door.

Suzuka let out a sigh, rolling her wrists to loosen them up. “Well, it was good while it lasted.”

* * *

“I _would_ say it’s a little disheartening that we haven’t scratched the source yet,” Rem stretched her arms above her head, slowly leaning from side to side to get the stitch out of her muscles. “But we’ve been through this before. And worse. Plus we’ve got extra help now.”

Sayo didn’t reply, draining her cup before setting it back on her desk. Rocking back in her chair she adjusted her bathrobe to ward off the office’s chill.

“Don’t get carried away.” Sayo remarked at last, looking bored. “I’ve reminded Pen to take it easy with the raid quests, but you might want to focus more on the main floors right now.”

“There’s five raids per floor, give or take?” Rem pointed out, tying her hair back. “I think that was her version of going light this year.” She checked her gloves, then tossed Sayo the list of completed raids and materials earned. “I asked Sherlock to double check inventory just in case. I don’t see Pen short-changing us, but if Yan Qing gets into the warehouse I don’t trust him enough to say he wouldn’t mix things up just for fun.”

“She’ll break his hands if he tries.” Sayo mused, catching the list. “Go and have fun. I’ll still be here unless someone gets hurt.”

Rem raised a hand to wave, already heading for the door. “Hopefully nothing worse than cardboard cuts.”


	22. Criteria Not Met - Rem, Ozymandias, Sayo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What started as an April Fools joke got out of hand quick. Set post-Babylonia but before the prologue of the upcoming Lostbelts.

She stared at him, at his insistent and blinding smile and wondered not for the first time _how_ she got herself into these things. Ozymandias showed no signs of joking. Other than his trademark smile, he remained firmly planted where he was with arms folded over his chest. Everything about his stance conveyed a _take it or leave it_ sort of air and frankly, she was a little done with it.

"Ozy," Rem began slowly, tone mild if not a little bit tired. Maybe, _just_ maybe, her use of his nickname would make him be less stubborn. "I'm down for exchanging mana with you. Putting it up your ass included. But really, you want me to find a _golden_ \- "

"It must be gold." He cut her off matter-of-factly, dropping his smile to look more serious. "What else would be appropriate for the bedding of a pharaoh? I'm willing to admit that you are likely to be a pleasant lover, your status as my current Master aside. But only the best is acceptable."

If not for the solidity of Chaldea's floors, she would very much like to drop to the center of the earth right about now. Where he expected to find a golden strap on was beyond her - and she didn't really want to think of the options right then.

"Ramesses, you're being ridiculous." She told him flatly.

He only frowned. More like pouted, but if asked she knew he would insist on it being a frown.

"Is that a no?" He asked, almost plaintively.

Fucking hell, maybe she could ask Karna if his heavenly father took custom orders for crystallized sunlight.

* * *

"You're actually gonna go through with this?" Sayo drawled, watching her measure out materials for the mold with care; chin propped on ink-stained hands as Rem worked. "I'm pretty sure that someone put him up to this as a joke. Probably Gilgamesh, since he's got the obsession with gold."

"I know." Rem didn't look up, only stopping once the mold needed to set and she could rest her hands at last. She was thankful that Da Vinci hadn't asked too many questions after getting a good laugh out of the whole situation. All it had taken was the suggestion that constructing a mold that could produce results safe to use would be another testament to Da Vinci's own genius. It had felt like an underhanded dig, plucking at that; but if Ozymandias and possibly Gilgamesh thought making unusual requests would get them an advantage of her, Rem aimed to prove them wrong. "There. Now we wait and I can finally eat." She sighed, flexing her hands carefully to get the numbness out of her joints.

Sayo jerked her chin at the sink, happy to stay where she was. "So did you go to Karna? I bet that was something interesting to watch. Did he turn colors? I don't think I've ever seen him blush."

Heat crept up the back of Rem's neck as she washed her hands, but she managed to keep her tone level for the most part as she replied. "I didn't ask. It was tempting, don't get me wrong - but I didn't want to deal with his deadpan face and that stare he gets when you ask him something he doesn't know how to answer."

"He might've humored you, ya never know." Sayo pointed out, drumming her fingers against one cheek. "Sometimes Karna does that. It's not really charity, mind you; but the urge to see if something can really be done tends to hit him pretty hard."

"I know." Drying her hands off with a towel Rem turned her back to the sink, studying the molds and mentally tallying how long they would need to sit. This would be worth it, she hoped. If only to see the look on Ozy's face. "But if he actually _did_ ask his dad or someone for materials I could use for this I think I might die out of embarrassment. So I'd rather avoid that."

"Just ask me next time." Sayo hummed. "I'm not scared."

Rem tossed the towel at her, rolling her eyes. "Yes, I'm well aware of that. I'll keep that in mind next time some _cabron_ decides they want a custom made sex toy."

It would be worth it, Rem told herself; for the experience if nothing else. After all, if she kept making weird things in-between saving the world and whatever else it'd become useful at some point in the future. If nothing else then she could make interesting projectiles to lob at the next threat to humanity.


	23. Valentine's - Rem and Arjuna

“What,” Rem began jokingly, “no overly elaborate gifts this year?” She tucked the small box that had been carefully assembled in the kitchen behind her back, fully aware how easily Arjuna could track the movement. How he’d probably already seen, or guessed, what she was holding. Half the fun of it was keeping the game going, however; and Rem was pretty sure his mouth had quirked up a little bit before he’d smoothed it away.

“Have I failed to impress you, Master?” Somehow he managed to make it sound lofty, even with a knowing look in his pretty eyes. “Should I come bearing gifts as I would for a kingdom? Trains of servants, all carrying gold and jewels, spices and delicacies? Would that,” he asked as he clearly fought a smile, “be to your liking?”

She pushed the box at his chest before he could advance, stopping him in his tracks; relishing his tiny blink of surprise. “No. I’d actually be really concerned about where you’d managed to find all that and if it would mean we were at war with Goldie.”

Arjuna carefully took the present from her hand, thumbs lightly running over simple red paper lining before lifting the lid. It wasn’t velvet inside, there was no gold or beautiful gems; nothing like the heavy arrow he’d given her on her first year of Valentine’s.

“I know European chocolate is too sweet for you,” Rem still took a little bit of pleasure from that. “But _bombones_ should be good. I asked Quez to double check and they passed her inspection.”

Something eased in Arjuna’s expression and he glanced up at her almost fondly. “I liked the chocolate you gave me last year. But I’m sure these will be pleasant as well. Thank you.”

“Last year we destroyed the kitchen because you have a too much gene.” Rem countered easily, pleased to see the faint splash of guilt dart tinge his expression before he could hide it. “But you’re right,” she added, reaching out to tug lightly on his sleeve. “The cake turned out good. And it was nice to get away from the floodgates of chocolate.”

“Please do not speak that situation into being, Rem.” Arjuna closed the box containing her present smartly, all business for one brief and perfect moment. The exact picture of a man refusing to think back on a traumatizing experience.

It was nice to know someone else still shuddered to think of Semiramis’s Hanging Gardens being overrun by rivers of liquid chocolate.

“I’ve got to see Lip, Melt and Protea.” Rem stuck her hands into her pockets, studying him with soft eyes. “BB won’t be around until later, but I think we’ve got her covered too. I’ll see you before lunch?”

The curve of his mouth thinned, becoming an unhappy line. Once she might not have caught it, and now his micro-expressions were familiar territory.

“There are other Masters.” Arjuna said it so lightly, one could almost miss the faint edge to his voice. “It is early, still. No one would notice if you stayed a while with me.” He didn’t look like he was pleading, and he wasn’t angry like he might have been a year or more ago. “Passionlip, I know, would fret if you came across her working with Tamamo Cat in the kitchens.”

“And you’re right.” Rem answered easily, stepping around him so she could get on her way; pausing long enough to rest her head on his shoulder. “But,” she added, savoring his warmth, “the later it gets the busier we’ll all be. If I see them now, I’ll have more time to spend with you.”

His posture relaxed and Rem felt him shift, his head gently resting atop hers for a moment. “Then I will look forward to this afternoon, Master. Don’t eat too many chocolates. Or at least brush your teeth if Jalter Lily tries to make you tea again.”

“She’s baby, leave her alone.” Holding back a laugh Rem pulled herself away from him before she could talk her brain into leaving her promise behind. “I’ll see you, peacock.”

“My name means _silver_ , Master.” Arjuna called after her, sounding only slightly affronted. When she turned down the hall she glanced at him, delighted to see the flicker of exasperation on his face still there.

“Also means peacock.” She called back before continuing her walk, quickening her step in case he decided that was one jabs too many at his name and wanted to make her regret it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's day to you all. I hope you get to exchange chocolates with your favorite Servants.


	24. Personal - Rem and Nursery Rhyme

“Has your hair been getting longer?” Rem studied the silvery tresses she currently held, half-certain that Nursery Rhyme had once kept her hair shorter than what it currently was. Maybe she was remembering wrong, that it was Jalter Lily who’d kept her hair short instead; either out of a desire to be different from her sisters or out of stern desire for it not to get in the way. Jack’s hair was always short, but Nursery Rhyme had a way of changing herself when no one was looking.

“We usually keep it in braids.” Nursery Rhyme offered quietly, her little hands folded in her lap. “Do you not like it?”

Rem made a sound in the back of her throat and reached for the comb, gently drawing it through pale locks. “It’s pretty. We’ll do it up in braids again, if you want.”

“Why don’t you wear your hair in braids?” Nursery Rhyme asked. “You did once. We saw it in one of your dreams.”

“You like looking in on people’s dreams, don’t you?” Rem mused, moving on to the next section of hair. “That’s rude, _miha_. And my dreams aren’t really for storybooks to begin with. You might get hurt in there.”

Nursery Rhyme shifted, her dress rustling a little. As Rem worked her eyes trailed over everything in her Master’s room; marking any personal items as objects of interest apart from the standard Chaldea-issued furniture. The only picture Rem had taken from home remained up near the potted plant on the wall; tucked at an angle so that Nursery Rhyme could only catch a glimpse of it. But she knew it, had memorized it; found the quartet of faces displayed there familiar in a bittersweet sense.

“We are a Servant now, though we are still a fleeting dream.” She finally replied, then giggled. “We have fun in battle beside you, Master. It fills the contents of this little book. But we have noticed that Master is _greedy_ , and keeps her dreams to herself when her other Servants don’t reach out and share them when they’re least aware.”

“ _I’m_ the greedy one?” Rem chuckled, carefully navigating a snag in her Servant’s hair. “That’s rich. My head’s not a playground for you guys, even if it winds up being fun from time to time.”

Nursery Rhyme kept her silence for a moment, lightly picking at her skirt.

“We want to keep our Master safe and hoard the memories we don’t have for later.” The words were soft, though they carried easily in Rem’s quiet room. “Right up until the last page, we want to keep these moments forever.”

“Like you did with Alice?” Rem asked, putting the comb aside and beginning to separate Nursery Rhyme’s hair to make braiding it easier. Caster’s answering nod made it a little difficult, but it did not last long. She turned the thought around for a moment, weighing it; keeping herself busy.

It wouldn’t hurt, Rem supposed, to be a little more forthcoming to her first Servant.

“I was born in San Pedro Atocpan,” Rem offered slowly, shifting to get more comfortable. Nursery Rhyme perked up, beginning to turn her head before she caught herself and faced forward again. “It’s part of the Milpa Alta borough. You might know it better as a part of Mexico City.”

Nursery Rhyme said nothing, holding herself as still and quiet as a doll while Rem tied off the braid she’d just finished with Nursery’s favorite ribbon. A part of Rem didn’t think she was even breathing, honestly; for how composed her Servant was.

“I grew up there with my parents and my _abuela_.” Rem continued as she moved on to making the other braid. “We weren’t that well off but we made things work. Our town is famous for its _mole_. Every October there’s a festival we make _mole_ for and you can buy tubs of it from all over. My mother used to say that she hated it, but every year she would pull my father away from work and they’d go walking through town and enjoy themselves.”

“Is that why you don’t like Emiya’s when he makes it?” Nursery Rhyme asked, easing her braid over her shoulder to run gloved fingers across it; the way one would a pretty necklace or intricate watch. “We’ve seen you make faces when he does. But only when he’s not looking.”

Rolling her eyes, Rem picked up the other ribbon and tied the second braid off gently. “He doesn’t make it _right_. That’s all.”

Nursery Rhyme giggled and Rem smiled, letting her hands fall once the ribbon was secured. “We think he might be sad if Master told him that.”

“His heart’s in the right place, _miha_.” Rem assured. “But he’s not as all-knowing about cooking as he thinks he is.”

“Will you tell us more?” Unfolding her legs, Nursery Rhyme turned to face her; eyes large and hopeful. “We’re not familiar with Master’s home and its stories. We’d like to know, so we can keep our reader close always.”

“Maybe.” Patting her head, Rem moved to stand; rolling her shoulders and neck. “If we’re not in the middle of a singularity then sure. But they’re not all nice stories, so I can’t promise each one’ll have a happy ending.”

Nursery Rhyme’s expression doesn’t change, but something shifts in her eyes; old and knowing. It’s a familiar sort of look, like how some of the older Servants watch the younger ones run and play. “I know.” She says at last, folding her hands in her lap. “There are not many tales that end with any happiness, but we always look for them because they are something we do not have. But,” she paused, mouth trembling for a second before it was smoothed away. “Alice would like to hear. We would like to know. All stories are recorded in these pages, but what Master tells us will be for us alone.”

“I know.” Rem offered her a smile and her extended hand, feeling a little old herself. “But we have movie night first.”


	25. Camp Out - Jack and Robin Hood

Most of the camp had been assembled by the time Jack returned, carrying two rabbits in one fist and a fowl in the other. Robin Hood quirked a brow at her when she dropped her presence concealment, looking mildly impressed by her catch. Jack regarded him warily with blank eyes, ready to spring with knives drawn if he moved; but then he only nodded and plopped down like a useless vagabond, puffing at his cigarette.

“You sure know how to hunt, little missy.” He mused, and Jack relaxed.

“We’re good at killing things.” She told him lightly, looking around the camp with a frown. “Where’s Mommy?”

The mana provided by her pact still hummed through her skin, reassuring Jack that nothing had happened to her Mommy. Not that anything which tried would last very long, because Jack would abandon the game in a heartbeat to tear any threat to pieces. But it seemed odd that the camp was so empty and only Robin Hood had been left to guard it. Or he was the first one to come back, since he was more comfortable in forests than any other place.

Jack couldn’t relate to that. She killed her best in the dark, in narrow alleys paved with cobble and where no one might care if someone screamed.

“Went off to investigate a nuisance with Mash.” Smoke dribbled out of Robin Hood’s lips as he spoke and Jack once more studied him warily. He didn’t _look_ mean, but he didn’t seem too friendly either. And he was lazy, that much she knew; but she would keep an eye on him in case he proved to be more like the men who would take Mommy away and never give her back than she’d thought.

“She’ll be back soon.” He amended quickly, looking unsettled the longer Jack stared directly at him; memorizing his face. “Hey now, that’s no way to be. Why… why don’t we get something started for uh… your Mommy to eat when she gets back?”

People needed food, Jack knew that. And her Mommy would be hungry if she’d been doing a lot of things like running or fighting.

“Do you know how to cook?” Jack asked, holding up the rabbits and the fowl. They swung in her hands limply, unquestionably dead. She’d debated cutting them up right after she’d killed them, but there had been nothing for her to carry the pieces in. Not unless she went back to wearing her tattered cloak, which meant losing the pants Mommy had told her to wear.

Robin’s face fell a little and he cleared his throat, glancing towards the path leading away from their camp like he was hoping for someone else to show up. “I mean… I know a _little_ but it probably wouldn’t taste very good. M’ not exactly a five-star chef, unlike some people.”

The jab meant nothing to Jack. She didn’t really know or care what a five-star chef was, unless their heart was useful and tasty.

“We only know how to cut things up.” Jack admitted, without much emotion. It was just fact. “Not cook. Can you do something to it without poisoning Mommy?”

He choked like someone had punched him in the throat, eyes going big as he stared at her. Jack rocked back on her heels, game swaying as she did.

“We know you use poison, green archer.” Jack answered his unspoken question shrewdly, once more ready to pounce on him if he did anything she didn’t like. “We know you’re kinda like us, but we’re faster.” She smiled, and his brow ticked in response as his nostrils flared.

Good. Like a startled beast.

“I…” Robin caught himself, clearing his throat as he removed his cigarette and tapped the ashes from it. He didn’t seem to have the nerve to look at her, silently making every excuse not to as he glanced around.

Chaldea had sent supplies, of course. And managing to cook over a fire was basic survival skill. Put a stick through the meat and it would get the job done; it wouldn’t be _fancy_ or anything like what Emiya liked to whip up just to show off, but it’d fill their Master’s stomach well enough.

“We’ll need to get a fire going.” Robin tried his best attempt at nonchalance, snuffing out his smoke and pushing himself up to stand. “You can leave that to me, kid. And no,” he added with a trace of annoyance, “it won’t involve poison.”

“Good.” Jack pronounced, then dropped her kills right on the spot to reach for her knives.

* * *

“What smells good?” Sayo called as she pushed herself along the path, eyes flicking between the tents and her assembled Servants. Lakshmibai looked up with quiet attention, but her expression was soft; on her right Robin Hood muttered something under his breath and on the Saber’s left Jack shot up like someone had set off a firecracker under her backside.

“Mommy!”

She didn’t hurl herself into Sayo’s arms at least, though her eager voice did carry into the forest around them somewhat. It wouldn’t be an issue what with no enemies being around, but Mash made a shushing motion with her hand anyway.

“Yes baby.” Sayo returned Jack’s greeting softly, lightly patting soft white hair as she tried to peek at the campfire; from which a modest aroma was rising. “Who cooked? That was nice of you.”

“Miss Saber helped.” Jack rocked back on her feet, casting a brief glance at Lakshmibai before focusing on her Mommy again. “We skinned them and cut them into little pieces and Robin wanted to put them on sticks to cook.” Jack paused, then slowly reached for Sayo’s hand to curl one little finger around Sayo’s own. “She said it would be better in a pan and then she put some powder on it. It wasn’t poison.” She added. “We checked.”

“That right?” Sayo looked past Jack and saw Lakshmibai nod. Robin Hood refused to look at them, puffing away on another cigarette like he’d been spooked. “Well, thanks for that. I’m hungry. What about you, Mash?”

Jack paid no attention to what the Shielder said in response, smiling faintly as she reveled in the warmth of her Mommy’s skin. The food did smell good, but it wasn’t what Jack liked most of all. But she would eat if Mommy wanted her to; because she was a good child and Mommy could count on her.


	26. Maw - Rem and Karna

“Sayo?” Rem pitches her voice to be soft, but her fellow master’s head whips around too sharply even so. Irritation and low-burning anger that’s been left to simmer for too long keeps Sayo’s expression tight, which is all the clue Rem needs to go ahead and not beat around the bush with her request. “Can I borrow Karna?”

It’s an odd question to throw out into the blue, out of context. And she doesn’t really mean to refer to Lancer like he’s a wrench or a cup of sugar (he isn’t) but they’ve tossed the phrase around enough times that the words just fall out of her mouth. To anyone listening, it probably sounds horrible.

Or, given that this is seventeenth-century Salem, no one will bat an eye in the slightest.

“What for?” Sayo asks, but her frustration makes it out to be like a demand. “He can’t go spirit form, so everyone’s going to stare at you if you take him.”

She sounds like a child who’s been asked to temporarily give up her favorite toy and doesn’t want to do it, a less than kind part of Rem thinks. Rather than comment on it, and because the Carter house is too small and cramped for them all to have any space to really call their own; Rem tries for patience instead. It’s a bit like braiding twine for a rope while someone else picks the other end apart with deliberate malice as she works.

And that’s part of the problem. There's something plucking at them all, getting under their skin. They won't be able to get much done like this.

“Remember where we found Abigail in the woods? I’d like to look at something there.” She holds Sayo’s eye and very purposefully doesn’t shrug. There’s nothing cavalier about their investigation into Salem now.

Sayo’s brows draw together as she thinks, as do Mata Hari’s and Circe’s. “That site’s old now. There’s not a good chance you’ll find anything.” Karna said nothing, eerie and out of place in the Carter house just like he’d been in the town.

“It’s worth a look.” Rem says, because there’s something nagging at the back of her mind that won’t go away no matter how often she reorganizes her thoughts. “Shouldn’t take more than a couple hours. We don’t have a show today, and Hawthorne is keeping a low profile.”

“For now.” Robin Hood and Karna’s voices break the half-second of quiet at the exact same time and Robin’s features twist like he’d bitten into a lemon. Circe shoots them an exasperated look, then focuses her too-bright eyes on Rem.

Her smile was bordering on knowing when she asked, “Got an idea for something, hm? You could take me along. I’m better at magecraft than _he_ is.”

_“Circe.”_ Sayo’s voice cut into what probably would have been the start of dry banter had Circe been able to get the ball rolling and the smallest feathers on the Caster’s winged cloak bristled. “You’re not leaving the house after yesterday. As for Karna,” she paused, exchanging a loaded glance with him before sighing; one scarred hand lifting in a dismissive wave. “Sure, just don’t cause any trouble. Be back before nighttime though. If those ghouls take a chunk out of you – “

“They won’t.” Rem finished for her smoothly, grinning when Sayo made a face. “I promise. Arjuna, you stay here.”

The tightening of Arjuna’s mouth was the biggest sign of his displeasure, short of the flash of suspicion that danced through his eyes. But he only nodded. “As you wish.”

“I’m glad you trust me with him.” Circe’s amused chuckle broke the tension in the room and she gave Rem a secretive wink. “Don’t worry~ I’ll return him to you in one piece.”

As Rem turned to leave, neck prickling with the ever-present warmth Karna gave off like a furnace; she heard Sayo pick up the thread of conversation. “Wait – actually, do you think you can turn him into a pig? I’d like to see that.”

The door closed on Arjuna’s response but Rem didn’t strain her ears to catch it, hesitating outside the door as now-familiar heaviness settled into her bones. It was brighter outside than it had been in recent days, though a handful of clouds puttered around above them. She turned her face up towards the sun but didn’t feel any better, even when she heaved a belly-deep sigh.

“Have you gotten sick?” Karna asked in a low voice just off to her right, watching her with his unsettlingly keen eyes.

“No.” Rem answered, and it was the truth. She didn’t look at him at first, focusing instead on the view of the sky permitted by the distance from Salem proper. “But I feel like I am. Is it the same for you?” She turned her head, meeting his stare because – of all the things she’d faced so far – Karna’s devouring attention to detail wasn’t frightening at all.

His stare lowered just a bit for a second before it returned to her face but he only said, “We should begin walking, if we are to leave.”

“Go ahead of me.” Rem pointed out, softening her voice. “You can pass as white better than me.” Karna’s expression darkened considerably but she didn’t let anything but calm occupy her tone. “It’ll raise more questions if I walk in front of you, and you know it Karna. You’re male, you look white,” he looked _ghostly_ , actually, and it hadn’t allowed the best of impressions. “And that’s what matters to the people of this town. I’m not gonna argue with you about it.”

“Very well.” His lips barely moved and Rem suspected that it was because he was still pissed at her. Or at the situation. But most likely at her. Still, he moved ahead of her and set a commanding pace with his strides; and she moved to keep up as best she could while angling her head down as they neared town.

Not too many people were out and about just yet, which suited Rem just fine. The few she saw came to a halt when they spotted her and Karna; and the weight of their unfriendly stares did its best to press against her back in spite.

_Joke’s on you_ , she thought back at them; adjusting her shawl so that her hair was appropriately covered. _You can’t hurt me that way anymore._

It wasn’t until they cleared the perimeter of the town that Karna’s pace slowed, allowing her to finally catch up with him as they entered the tree line. Rem was grateful for it, the burn in her calves easing off a little as they had to pick their way towards the footpath with care.

“To answer your question.” Karna’s low voice filled in the unnatural quiet easily enough. “I had thought it unusual that I could feel ill. But we’re stuck in these bodies and they react to the environment around them. There’s an evil aura that clings to this place. But you knew that already.” He added, glancing her way; and unlike the stare of Salem’s townsfolk Karna’s gaze was like the flash of a knife.

“We all do.” Rem offered in response, focused on not tripping on the underbrush. It felt marginally safer underneath the boughs and surrounded by greenery than in town; or near Carter’s house. “But you’re right. There’s a lot of things that done make sense. So I’m hoping to ask the right questions from someone who can’t be fooled.”

The air shifted a little and she would have sworn it was because Karna’s interest was piqued; but she offered no explanation as she began to push forward with renewed vigor and moved ahead of him. His senses were keener than hers in regard to enemies, and even if she’d made him mad earlier Rem knew she could trust that he wouldn’t let a wolf tear into her throat out of spite.

“What do you hope to gain from here?” Karna asked when the remains of Abigail and her friends’ revelry from several nights ago came into view. There wasn’t much more than streaks of ground-in coal and ash left of the fire, along with bits of wood that hadn’t quite been burned enough to disappear entirely. They were lucky overall that it hadn’t become a forest fire after the wolves had attacked.

Rem glanced at the mess, then away; focusing instead on the churned up earth that had been created when they’d fought the wolves. Carcasses had faded, leaving not even bones behind; which proved their existence had been unnatural in the first place.

It didn’t matter. Death was still death, and there was no erasing that kind of blow against nature.

“Karna? Help me gather some wood. We need enough for a small fire.” Rem didn’t look at him as she began to move. “Once we light it, I’ll need you to keep an eye out for danger.”

“It is daytime.” He pointed out even as he complied with her request and started to gather sticks and kindling. “A fire will just look suspicious.”

“It’s necessary.” Rem kept her tone firm and offered nothing else as an explanation. She heard him sigh, but didn’t let it bother her. In a matter of minutes there was a small blaze some feet away from Abigail’s original campfire and Karna was studying it thoughtfully, like it was the most fascinating thing he’d seen in a while.

Rem glanced at him as she reached for the knife tucked into the folds of her skirt, drawing it out slowly so that it wouldn’t startle him. The last thing she needed was a broken wrist. “Does it remind you of something?”

“Everything in this singularity feels wrong,” he answered, not looking at her. “Even the air we breathe. But the fire is clean, or whatever is affecting us all takes no issue with it burning enough to subvert it.”

“There’s a lot of good in fire,” she agreed, “A lot that can be used for improvement, just as much as it can destroy. Have you noticed anything else? About the town, or the people?”

“The sun provides no warmth.” Karna stated plainly, and a part of her managed to feel a little bit of amusement that he’d bring that up first. “It provides light, but lacks any heat. It holds the shape and nature of the sun when one looks at it; yet it’s more like a bulb than anything.”

“Or an eye.” Rem commented, rolling up her sleeve. The motion drew Karna’s gaze and she sensed him stiffen; knew that he’d spotted the knife.

Instead of grabbing for her like another might have he remained still, glancing up at her face. “What are you doing, Rem?”

“If we were in my home, this would be a lot easier.” She remarked, tugging down her shawl and gathering up her hair in her free hand. “But we’re not, so I’ve got to improvise a little. Do you want to know why I brought you here?”

Karna didn’t answer, but he didn’t relax either. He was listening and that was what Rem appreciated about him.

“You’re not as muddled as the rest of us yet.” Rem pointed out, dragging the sharp edge of her knife into the bunched strands of her hair. It was going to look horrible, she knew; but someone else could fix it later. “Your ability to see the truth lets you get a glimpse at what’s going on, even if it’s not entirely clear. And,” Rem added, steeling herself against a wince as she sawed through her hair, “you won’t hesitate to put me down if something goes wrong.”

“What,” his tone dropped, turning flat and leaving no room for excuses now. “Are you planning to do?”

“Ask someone who can’t be fooled.” She repeated her earlier answer, lifting the knife away once the job was done. The back of her neck prickled from being exposed, tension knotting new patterns across her shoulders and lower back. A passing breeze tickled her ears and it would take some getting used to since she’d been growing her hair out for so long after losing it in Camelot.

Rem stepped closer to the fire and she saw Karna shift to stop her, muscles coiled tight like a spring.

_“Don’t.”_ She warned, focusing on the flames and dropping pieces of her hair into it. Small ones at first, wrinkling her nose as they began to burn. “It has to be me. And it has to be freely given. Keep an eye out for me, but whatever you see don’t look it in the eye.”

That was enough to keep him in place though it was clear Karna didn’t like it. Rem fed the longer pieces of her hair into the fire, murmuring under her breath as she did. The words blurred, indistinct and old; like paint smearing before it sunk into the grooves and crevices of rock or hardened clay. The gift she’d asked Quetzalcoatl for before leaving Chaldea made it a little easier, calmed the thrumming of her pulse to a more sedate beat as more words rolled like marbles off her tongue. Later, it would burn and she would pay for it with every breath she took until her mana replenished itself.

But that was better than doubting and stopping now, when it would cost them all the most.

“Rem.” Karna’s voice hovered on the edge of her trance, quiet and full of warning. “Something is moving between the trees.”

The last of her hair went up in sparks and she barely heard herself as she replied, “Don’t look them in the eye. Look at the ground. At your feet. Their truth isn’t meant for you.”

He made a sound at that like she’d offended him. It echoed through her like a drop of water might through a cave. As though she’d become more than flesh and bone, stretching down and down until she brushed against places that had never encountered the light of day.

_And never would_ , echoed something else. She held the knife up again and put the edge to the meat of her palm.

Metal knives never worked for things like this. It carried a tang, impurities built up to form a wall between caller and the intended recipient. There were other reasons too – why bone and even some types of stone were preferable; but the one Rem held was obsidian, pommel wrapped in leather. She hardly felt the cut, which testified to its edge.

Three drops from her hand kissed heat and light, evaporating in the fire; and within the cavern she’d become there was a new sound, like whispering.

“Rem.” Karna’s voice also echoed with something new – uncertainty, which she’d never thought she might hear from him.

“Don’t look.” She reminded him, quiet and patient as she finally looked away from the blaze at her feet. Not too high, but enough to see that where they stood was now ringed by blackness between the trees. An unnatural sort of black – it let none of the fire’s light close to it, as though someone had cut away portions of their surroundings that were disliked and left a void behind that nothing could smooth back into place.

Something glittered back at the edge of the darkness and Rem averted her eyes, fingers tightening around her knife.

“I have questions for you.” Lifting her voice she did her best to keep it steady, pushing back against the aching tension beating at her temples. “Three, for which I’ve paid.”

_Not enough_ , answered the yawning edge reality that seemed to want to grow until it consumed the trees as well. _Not nearly enough. Give us more._

“No.” She put all the weight she could manage into her tone, imagining the impact of Quez’s mace against the earth when she’d indulged them in Babylonia. Heavy enough to send a tremor through the earth without breaking its upper crust, the casual waiting sentence of a judge’s gavel before verdict was delivered. The void inched back a little as she held the impression in her mind, but it did not give back what had already been taken. “Three questions, no more. You came when I called, so you have accepted the payment.”

_Give us **him**_ , something else cried; like a wailing widow. It came from her left, but Rem forced herself not to look. _Give us him and we’ll answer._

“He’s not mine to give.” Her retort was firm, making Karna shift at the edge of her vision. “Three questions and three answers, or you’ve all proven that you’re liars without any honor.”

_Girl._ This one, this voice hit her the same way the First Hassan’s did and it took more than she had to stay braced under it. Like a heavy hand bringing all its weight down on the center of a drum; she felt it in every joint of her bones. _You play games you don’t understand, girl._

“I am not playing.” She told the voice coldly. “I will not speak the terms of this deal again.”

_Three questions_ , they grumbled. _Three answers. Speak._

“Where does the boundary of this realm lie, between the time which is and what has been planted here?” Rem asked slowly, picking her words with care. She felt cold even directly in front of the fire, and it was beginning to creep under the layers of her clothes.

_It rings you ‘round the earth and never ventures into the sea_ , came the laughing answer; mocking and loud. _It cannot go there, any more than we can. The sea is its own, and the boundary slowly creeps to consume more that can’t be replaced. Next._

“Rem.” There was a hard edge in Karna’s voice and at some point he’d come to stand beside her, close enough that the sleeve of the shirt Vlad had made for him brushed against her own. He should have been burning up and she ought to have been sweating with him barely an inch away, but there was nothing. Neither cold nor heat; only the brush of cloth to let her know he was there at all.

She didn’t answer him. If she did, it would cost them both more than what could be paid.

Lavinia’s words came back to the forefront of her mind and the image was once more too specific for it to have been coincidence. _The rotting flower blooming from the black mud beneath._ Her skin crawled just remembering it.

“How do we burn the root spreading this corrupting disease and cleanse it?” She asked, lifting her gaze a little more. The void was no longer shapeless. It _moved_ , now; in an almost humanoid fashion. She saw the twinkle of something within it and looked away again, breathing slowly.

_Burn it and burn the ash too_ , a voice laughed; thick and oily before it subsided. Another answered, _the rot has gone deep and you are picking at the surface. It is too late to amputate when the flesh has festered away into boiling pus. The people have it, and they are carrying it; and you will carry it too before long, as it feeds on your senses and you are blind, blind, blind –_

“Focus.” Rem told them sharply, lifting her voice. “ _Answer_ me.”

_Kill the wretched undead and seek their makers_ , the second voice sneered; its previous wail forgotten. _The rot only furthered with them and you are too late to stop it. You can only kill it and put it out of its misery, now._

That opened up a hollow feeling that had nothing to do with the cavernous sense of being under her skin, threatening to let doubts trickle in alongside more questions. With effort Rem tightened the hand around her knife until it hurt, pain stifling everything else as she did.

The void and its awareness waited, listening; and that was when Rem could tell with certainty that she’d forgotten to breathe. Karna didn’t need to and at some point he’d stopped, his presence was almost the last anchor she had against what surrounded them.

“Where is the source of the rot and the boundary, the master and the enemy?” Rem asked, shutting out all thought of trying to bargain for more as the words left her mouth.

_The girl_ , said a voice right back her ear in a tone that was nearly a sigh. She stiffened at the sound of it, could almost feel what seemed like fingers brushing along the newly exposed side of her neck. _The girl, the man, the god; they are all here, and they are all parts of the source. You waited and took too long. This lock will have its key._

Rem felt her lips part, preparing to ask out of instinct when she caught herself; torn between wanting to _**know**_ and facing the price that would demand payment _immediately_. Karna’s fingers closed around her wrist, bearing down enough that she’d probably bruise later.

But it was what she needed, right then, to steady herself against the lure dangling before her mind’s eye.

_Feed us_ , the whispers came back and the fingers that may or may not have been on her neck were a hand, a set of claws, parched and rasping bone. _Give us your curses that you carry like fruits in a basket. Feed us, give us your warmth – we’ll tell you more._

“Three questions.” Rem repeated, to remind them and herself. “Three answers. You got your payment, and I’m pleased with my answers. We’re done here. Go.”

They screeched as one and sharp pain drilled itself into her ears. Rem flinched, shutting her eyes tight and holding her breath as Karna jerked hard on her arm; his free one closing around her shoulders like a vice. Something cracked, deep and loud like a bolt of lightning splitting a tree apart and Rem felt bile rise in her throat.

And then it was quiet, sunny, and warm as though nothing had ever happened. Unforgiving heat poured off of Karna’s body and bit into her exposed skin, giving her the impression that she’d at least be singed all over even if he didn’t actually cause her true harm.

That thought fluttered up and out of her mind as the deep and heady dark sealed itself inside her body, leaving her behind to deal with the aftermath. She pulled herself away from Karna with a jerk, turned around and vomited into the grass to her right as her legs gave out.

It burned, stinging her nose and making her eyes water; or that was also the shock kicking in and catching up with her senses. Karna said something above her head that she didn't quite catch, his question lost as she retched again.

"What?" She asked once the fit had subsided, wincing at the croak of her own voice.

"I tried to ask you if you had been cursed." Karna repeated, crouching down to take her by the arm and draw her away from the sick. He frowned at something he saw in her face. "Were you?"

Rem shook her head, wiping at her mouth and grimacing. "It happens." This time she managed to steady herself and breathe evenly. "Part of the price. I'll have nightmares for a while, but I won't get any worse than I am now."

"Why not ask more questions?" He tilted his head, releasing her once they were both sure she could move.

"Because I would have to pay more for every answer." Rem replied, kicking out the remains of the fire and smearing the ash into muck. "First it would be a curse, then more of my blood. Depending on the questions they might've asked for my eyes or a limb, right up until all I had left was my heart. Those are the rules. The dead aren't _kind_ , Karna."

"And you didn't think to use me?" He sounded curious, maybe a little mystified.

Rem stared at him, then spat the last of the bile from her throat into the dirt. "You're already dead. There's nothing to give, and I have no claim over you. It would be like trying to pay for... for mangoes with air. I would've been called a cheat and a liar and they would have torn me to pieces."

"I see." Karna's features softened, just a little. Then he said, "Your hair is a mess."

"I know." Rem answered, blinking quickly so that the lingering shock wouldn't make her cry. "I figured. Let's go back."


	27. GudaGuda 3 - Poor Introductions

"So there's another irregularity in Japan?" Squinting at the results tossed over Da Vinci's monitor Rem tapped her fingers on the back of the inventor's chair before drawing back. "That's fine. I can take a team and go in first, since Sayo has to break in our newbies. Shouldn't take long."

Da Vinci's fingers sped over the keys, her face drawn tight in focus even as she cheerily countered, "Are you sure? It's not severe enough yet to warranty a full team, but being cautious never hurt anyone. I can send a message into the simulator-"

"Nah." Rem barely heard the word leave her mouth, reaching for the thread of connection that bonded her to Chaldea's heroic spirits. "I'll take people who get a bonus from being on their home turf, no need to worry. If it's still small then we won't need to do more than scout the area for now." She patted Da Vinci's shoulder then pulled back. "If you don't hear from me in two hours feel free to send in another team. Mine's ready to go, so once the rayshift is ready we'll be off."

Shuten was already waiting when Rem stepped into the command room, lazily sipping from her lacquered vessel by one of the Coffins. She offered a flash of teeth when Rem waved for her to go ahead and step in to prepare for rayshift, chuckling quietly as Ibaraki stomped her way in to join them.

Time bled together as their view of the world collapsed and reassembled, asphalt and concrete supporting them when it had been Chaldea's meticulous tiling moments before. Blinking to clear away dancing spots from her vision Rem cocked her head, turning away from a row of peaceful-looking houses when hurried footsteps caught her attention.

A man in a dark business suit called out to her, high and panicked before-

The crack of a rifle broke the otherwise silent atmosphere of the street and the stranger went down in a heap, blood pooling around him as his weight settled against the pavement. Ibaraki barked an order that Rem didn't hear, too transfixed by what had just happened to notice anything particularly wrong with it as more blood pooled between the cobblestones. Movement dragged her eyes back up and somehow the cluster of Nobbu’s wasn't as surprising as they should have been. They chattered in excited voices, bouncing on tiny feet as their victim bled out. Behind them, a properly human figure approached.

Oda Nobunaga stared past their underlings without interest, rifle propped against their shoulder as they came to a stop. Gone was the red cloak Rem had come to know in previous event cycles, and it seemed that Nobu had hit a growth spurt at some point. She watched their lip curl in distaste but their red eyes never betrayed a flicker of feeling.

“What are you doing out after curfew?” Nobu drawled, ignoring the cluster of their miniatures hopping around their legs. “Got a death wish?”

“That’s a cold way to greet someone.” Rem pointed out, glancing at the still body of the unnamed stranger before meeting Nobu’s stare once more. There was nothing she could do for that man now with the shot that took him down having been so well-placed. A normal gunman would have been bad enough, but a Servant just had more power than what most humans could handle.

He was probably dead before he hit the ground, honestly. The thought didn't phase her as much as it ought to have.

“Is this a rerun, Nobu?” Rem stepped forward, past Ibaraki’s bristling form and extended a hand. “You look a little different from the last time we-“

Shuten let out a sound, like she’d meant to say something but cut herself off. Ibaraki picked it up for her, shouting loud enough that Rem could dimly hear it past the sudden silence that had claimed the world. Nobu’s rifle had moved and the other Servant had pulled the trigger one-handed. Rem blinked, lips parting. Muzzle flare explained the ache in her eyes now, but not the lack of sound. Nobu’s finger still rested against the trigger, ready to pull it again.

“How dare you refer to me is such a disrespectful way.” Nobu said slowly, their tone lacking any real emotion.

Wetness crept down her front, seeping through the combat suit mystic code. Which was odd, because they weren’t anywhere near water and there wasn’t any reason for her to be wet.

Sound crept back in as Rem looked down, high and strained, as her hand lowered to touch the pooling fluid spreading across her belly. Her palm came away slick, thick red beads rolling down the wrist of her uniform and staining the material.

“Oh.” The word broke through the veil that had descended over her thoughts. Rem lifted her head, wincing as pain began to register. _You shot me_ , she wanted to say – but that would have been stupid. _Of course_ Nobu had shot her, there wasn’t anyone else around with a firearm. “Wrong event then, I guess?”

_Hey, Shuten, you still want to rearrange my guts? Now’s your chance_ , some part of her wanted to joke. The words were there but they wouldn’t come out of her mouth, stuck somewhere behind a lump that had formed in her throat that tasted like copper.

A hand jerked her back by the arm, palm boiling hot, right as Nobu clicked their tongue and canted their rifle up to shoot again. Ibaraki dragged her behind a silent tram car and Rem barely felt her legs moving to keep up. Shuten was calling something out, her tone serious for once as they tried to make a hasty retreat. Gray tinged Rem’s vision as she belatedly pressed a hand against her wound, morbidly fascinated by the warmth of it. Ibaraki had her communicator, she saw, and had found the correct button to push in order to contact Chaldea.

“Gonna be one of those events then.” Rem smiled back at Da Vinci’s blurry horrified expression, unaware of the specks of red that clung to her mouth. “I might need a little help.”

Ibaraki’s glare was a sight to behold but Rem didn’t have the presence of mind to appreciate it. Something was moving, a white and a black shape coming towards them that almost resembled a man and a dragon.

_Well_ , she thought, _I didn’t bring Siegfried…_


	28. Supply Run - Sayo & Rem

“Do you think it’s safe enough to eat?” Sayo leaned closer to have a better look at the remains of their latest demonic beast, studying exposed meat and sinew curiously. “I mean… It looks similar to food we’ve had before. Minus the smell.” She added with a brief quirk of her lips. Then she frowned in thought for a moment before shrugging. “Lobo will probably eat it, no questions asked. But the human staff might kick up a fuss.”

Rem poked at a leg, then slowly lifted it to examine the muscle. “I don’t think they’ll mind at this point as long as it’s edible. And they don’t really need to know where it came from. We were sent out for supplies, we came back with what we had.” She shot her friend an amused look, tugging the corpse closer as she dug out her knife. “Besides, Geronimo always insisted we never let something go to waste.”

“Point.” Sayo leaned back, pushing herself to stand with a soft grunt. Her knife glinted in the sunlight when she drew it. “Well there’s more where that came from. Might as well get to work. It’d be faster if I had Jack, but…”

“She’ll come back.” Rem called, focused on her task. Magical energy thrummed under her hands and a part of her wondered if it would be possible to use the beast’s latent magic to reinforce their mystic codes. “You know she never abandons her mommy.”

Sayo let out a short dry laugh that sounded too sharp in the eerie quiet surrounding them. Scandinavia had yet to treat them as cruelly as Russia had, but there was always a chance for that to change.

“Y’know, in any other context that would’ve sounded weird.” She pointed out, methodically separating meat from bone.

“Only if you make it weird.” Rem shot back, setting aside what she’d already divided into pieces so that she could easily gather it up later. It’d make transport back to the Shadow Border easier, and reduce the time needed to prepare it for food when they were already skimping by.

Silence descended as they continued their work, eventually moving on to the remaining two bodies. Between them and the efficiency gained from their Servants, it didn’t take as long as it otherwise would have.

“Patxi would’ve been happy to see all this.” Rem hummed, tying her pack as tightly as the strings could allow. The mundaneness of the activity kept most of the sadness out of her voice, though her statement was enough to make Sayo briefly pause.

“Yeah. And it would’ve been all gone in a second, though. Yaga appetites were something else.” She replied, shifting her own bag onto her back. “You get the bones and all that? Be a shame to leave good stuff like that behind.”

Rem gave her a thumbs-up, adjusting her pack before turning to go back the way they’d come. Their tracks remained clearly visible since there was no wind or snowfall, and Rem made a mental note to do something about that as they made the trek back ‘home’.

“I was thinking we could use it to reinforce our codes, or make something for the staff so they aren’t stuck in civilian clothes all the time.” She let out a puff of air, watching it steam with distant curiosity. “It’s fine for when they’re in the Border, but if they ever need to leave it’ll be an issue. We can’t be the only ones with survival gear for tundra.”

“If the next Lostbelt is more snow and ice I’m going to lose my shit.” Sayo remarked, taking care to step in the footprints she’d made when coming out this far. “Two in a row is just ridiculous.”

_You said it_ , Rem mused. She didn’t speak, conserving her breath for the walk ahead and for wiping their tracks away as they moved. The tree branch had been a pain to break loose, but it had served them well so far as a walking stick and then a club when Gandr had been too risky for battle. The needles couldn’t make the snow pristine, unfortunately, but at least they wouldn’t leave too much of a magical signature behind.

“You think we’ll find some giant chickens?” Sayo asked once the Shadow Border was in sight, the steam from her breath momentarily creating a halo around her head. “Y’know… ones that lay huge eggs? Maybe then Gordy will chill about having to cut back on breakfast rations.”

Rem snickered, shaking off the branch before resuming her swipes at the snow. “Maybe. We might find eggs that are too big for one person to eat unless they’re a giant like what we just saw. Then he’ll complain that he can’t finish it or something.”

“Fou’ll take it.” Sayo countered, rolling her shoulders. The hatch of the Border began to open, giving them a tantalizing glimpse of safety inside. “You want some help with that or..?”

“I’ve got it.” There was only a little distance left to go anyways, Rem mused. It wasn’t worth switching off now. Once the hatch was lowered entirely she whacked the branch against the Border’s side to dislodge any remaining snow, frowning at the tug on her muscles as she did.

Trekking through several feet of snow hadn’t been very common during the Incineration, but she’d have to get better at it if they needed to move quickly.

“What took you both so long?!” Goredolf’s incensed greeting welcomed them loudly enough that his voice bounced around the Border’s confines. Rem masked a wince, glancing at Sayo just in time to see her friend roll her eyes.

“At least he was worried about us?” Rem offered, knocking the snow from her boots carefully.

“If that’s what you want to call it.” Sayo hummed, shrugging off her pack. “Let’s get in, I’m tired of freezing. You want a shower first or..?”

Rem shook her head, holding out a hand to take Sayo’s pack. “You go. I’ll get this to Ha-Rin and check with Sachiko. They’re probably going to be happy we got so much raw material. Well…” She paused, adjusting the additional weight over her shoulder with a smile. “Sachiko might be.”

“Gotcha.” Sayo waved a hand, making a beeline for the inner rooms. “Tell Gordy to lighten up. It’s not like we’re in immediate danger anymore.”

_Let’s hope it lasts_ , Rem thought. _Or don’t, and take what comes anyway._


	29. Birthday - Rem

“It is your birthday, isn’t it?” Already Rama’s fingers drummed lightly over his knee. He leaned forward a little, curious and keenly excited. “Well? Have you thought of what you would like for your gift?”

The kernels of corn she was sorting through weren’t terribly interesting, but it did give her a reason not to meet his stare right then. Not that it would last, given that Rama could be exceedingly polite but awfully tenacious. She’d had to speak up eventually. Sooner rather than later, unless she wanted to risk him asking again.

“It is.” Rem answered, satisfied that her current batch had no spoiled bits to it. She tied off the sack, hoisting it up over her shoulder with a grunt. “Haven’t really thought about it though. Why?”

Rama stood easily and reached for the sack until she turned it away from him, knowing that he wouldn’t go so far as to invade her personal space to get at it. She shot him a look nonetheless, brows raised, and rewarded him with a smile when he stepped back.

“It’s your birthday.” He reiterated, sounding confused. “It’s a time that should be celebrated with family and friends. I know the circumstances aren’t ideal, but -”

“We’re in the middle of the ocean, Ram.” Rem pointed out, a thread of fondness softening her tone. He meant well, most of the time. “I don’t think there’s much room for parades or elephants here. There _might_ be flowers on this island, but I wouldn’t go around picking something without permission.”

As she turned away from him he clicked his tongue, a new habit that seemed to have been learned during his time with Chaldea. Hardly a second later he’d stepped up to walk beside her since she wouldn’t let him carry anything.

“Even so.” Rama hummed, one hand on the sword at his side. “I would like to give you _something_ on such a special day. We are friends, after all.”

Rem glanced at him from the corner of her eye, then at the weapon he carried as an idea came to mind. It was a bad idea, really - and there was a good chance he wouldn’t appreciate her attempt at a joke. But teasing the King of Kosala was a rare opportunity and he’d left himself wide open.

“I don’t suppose you’d teach me _Brahmastra_?” She asked lightly, sensing him tense in surprise. “Could be handy, I mean. Never hurts to have something totally unexpected in the arsenal.”

_“Rem.”_ Rama’s tone was the exact opposite of cheerful, as she’d expected. He sounded stern, bordering on cold. She was certain that if she looked at him now, he’d be stone-faced like some of the stories made him out to be. “That isn’t something to be joked about.”

“I know.” Adjusting her grip on the sack of corn, she let out a sigh. “I know. I shouldn’t have said it. I’m sorry, Rama.”

He didn’t say anything, but he kept pace with her nonetheless as her trek brought them steadily back towards camp. It was hard to tell if he was angry or not, since he wasn’t always the type to let it out and in the open.

Rem turned the situation over in her mind and made a decision, straightening up once she was sure. It wouldn’t smooth things over entirely, not by a long shot but… well, maybe it might get Rama to relax.

“Tell you what.” She began, pausing to blow a lock of hair from her face. “If you’re serious and still want to gift me something, you can answer a question I have.”

Rama’s footsteps hardly paused, but she saw him turn to look at her. He might’ve been surprised, but it was most likely suspicion.

“A question?” He repeated, watching her nod. A frown tugged at his mouth, though she didn’t turn to see it. “It would depend on the type of question, I suppose.” He answered at last, sounding thoughtful. “If it’s something that I alone can answer, then I shall try my best. _Within reason._ ” He added, much to Rem’s amusement.

_You left yourself open for that one_ , she wanted to say but didn’t. That would be too much of a push after such a sensitive topic. Rama _did_ have a sense of humor lurking beneath his polite armor, but he would always be serious about _some_ things.

“That’s fine.” She told him, perking up when their campsite came into view. Adjusting the sack once more she asked, “So is the story about the lotus pond true?”

A beat of silence passed and Rem could almost hear Rama’s confusion grow as he processed her question.

“…lotus pond? I’m not sure I understand your question. I’ve seen lotus ponds before, yes - _many_ even. But are you asking about one in _particular_ , or..?”

It was a good thing they were alone, or someone might have called Rem out for grinning as wide as she did right then.

“The lotus pond in the palace after you married Sita. Is it true the two of you went playing in it? There’s a whole story about it. Probably more, honestly. Who knows?”

Rama was quiet as they neared the campsite, pink-cheeked when she looked at him at last. It was faint, but she thought he looked slightly embarrassed.

“There is…” He hesitated, not quite meeting her eye. “Some truth to that tale. I won’t say how much, but… parts of it may have some basis.”

“That’s all I was curious about.” Rem assured, laughing. “Don’t worry.”

* * *

“Your birthday is today. Congratulations.” Arjuna flashed her a quick subdued smile over the fletching of an arrow before returning it to Gandiva’s quiver. It wasn’t really necessary, since he never ran out of them, but Rem half suspected the action was soothing to him.

“Thanks. Are you going to bully me into accepting a gift from you too?” She asked, rolling an acorn between her fingers. The smoothness of the nut’s shell was satisfying, and if she kept the cap then Nursery Rhyme could use it later for her tin soldiers.

Arjuna frowned, glancing at her quizzically. “…pardon?”

“Rama ran me down earlier and I was a little mean to him.” Rem explained, tossing the acorn up into air before catching it. “I feel bad now, but he didn’t want to let it go until I gave him a serious answer.”

“He is generous.” Arjuna ventured after a moment, toying with Gandiva’s arrows again. “If you apologized, I’m sure he would forgive you.”

_Eventually. Maybe_ , Rem mused. She could have always asked for details about any embarrassing childhood moments.

“Have you said your thanks to your mentors and friends?” Arjuna asked, looking up at her thoughtfully. “They have helped you get this far in life. It would be good to thank them on a day like today.”

“Is that your way of saying I wouldn’t be alive right now without them?” Rem raised a brow at him, tempted to toss the acorn at him to see what he’d do. “Cause that’s a _little_ rich, coming from you. Not everyone had Krishna on their side, y’know.”

“That’s not what I - “ Arjuna caught himself, frown deepening as she laughed. He waited until she was done, unimpressed as she got her breath back. “That is not what I meant and you know it.”

She waved a hand, shaking her head. “I know, I know. It was too good to pass up though. Relax. I did tell the staff and Da Vinci thanks, though.” Rem added, propping her chin on one hand. “You don’t have to worry about that.”

“Good.” Arjuna smiled, pleased at the reassurance. “And do you have any plans on how you will spend the day?”

“I’m right here, aren’t I?” Rem tossed the question at him lightly, mostly to watch him puzzle out what she might mean by it. Maybe it was something in the air today, but she was getting a lot of fun out of ribbing people. Slightly more so than usual.

“Oh.” He hummed after a moment, inspecting his quiver with renewed focus. “…I have no gift, unfortunately. If there is something you would like to d-”

_“Arjuna.”_ Rem cut him off with a chuckle, shaking her head once more. “Learn to read a room. You’re cute, but _sometimes_.”

He muttered something she didn’t quite catch, and seemed to make a valiant attempt to restrain himself from crawling into the quiver itself and hiding there. Presumably for an hour, at least, or until his pride recovered.

“I’m good though. Thanks for asking.” She told him. “Unless… I don’t know, you finally want to fess up about that time Ulupi - “

“Let’s go hunting.” Arjuna cut her off abruptly, moving to stand with jerky unease. “There is plenty of light left, after all. It would be a shame to do nothing on your birthday.”

_“Smooth.”_ Rem teased, standing as well. “But alright, since you don’t wanna talk.”

* * *

“Happy birthday.” Karna didn’t smile, but Rem didn’t take it personally. “Are you not celebrating, this year?”

True, she hadn’t bothered doing much this time around but that didn’t mean she wasn’t having fun in her own way.

“I am.” Rem assured, rocking back on her heels. “Just differently. Why?”

“No reason.” He answered, content to go back to his book. He skimmed the page for the spot he’d originally been reading, found it, and resumed devouring the story. “You seemed listless, is all.”

Rem studied him as he read, amused that he and Arjuna made similar faces when they were focused on something. Not that she’d ever bring it up - it wasn’t worth the forty rounds of _‘I do not’_ that would follow.

“Waiting for Parvati to be free, actually.” Rem admitted, smiling when he looked up in surprise at that. “She said she had something to do first. Maybe visiting her husband, I’m not sure. But I didn’t want to get in the way of that.”

“A wise choice.” Karna agreed, marking his place on the page with a finger. “Whatever your plans are, I wish the best for you both.”

“Thanks for that. You alright, here on your lonesome?”

“I’m fine, thank you.” He turned back to his book, sinking a little in his seat as he began to read once more. Silence descended between them aside from the occasional turn of a page, though it was mild.

Until Karna glanced at her from the corner of his eye, and she caught him looking.

“You aren’t going to ask her to help you cause trouble, I hope?” Karna asked guardedly, almost frowning as he said it. “

“Me?” Rem countered. “Parvati? Never. Well, I can’t control what she does and what she might decide to do, but that wasn’t my idea. Why? Scared?”

Karna’s mouth pressed into a thin line and his eyes narrowed for a second, considering her suspiciously. He never did like it when someone claimed he might be afraid.

“No. Only curious if I needed to stay in my room for the rest of the day.”

_I don’t think that would save you, depending on if she was mad or not._ Rem pushed the thought aside for the moment.

“Don’t see why. I mean, if you want to then that’s on you.”

“Of course.” Karna visibly relaxed, lifting up his book with relief. “Enjoy yourself.”

* * *

“It hasn’t been that bad, all in all.” Rem admitted as Parvati balanced her trishula on one shoulder. “Embarrassed two grown men and got to see a third panic a little. Shall we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funnily enough, Rem is an August baby. Happy late birthday to her.


	30. Prejudice - Rem, Sayo, and Roman

"What's wrong? You've had that look on your face for a while now." Romani hesitated, forgetting for a moment that he was still holding his coffee cup aloft, so focused on the darkened twist of Rem's features.

Belatedly he took a sip of his coffee, reminded once more of how much a blessing it was that Chaldea's coffee pots still worked.

"Having reservations about the upcoming singularity?" He tried again softly, hoping to coax an answer from her or Sayo as his hands came to rest on his keyboard.

Sayo hadn't quite been glaring daggers at Sheba and the replica of Chaldeas, but every so often she would scowl and he wondered if the two were on the same wavelength of thought.

"Is Britain really that important to human history?" Rem asked, surprising him enough that he jumped in his seat. All thoughts of passing the evening quietly were abruptly forgotten as he stared at her wordlessly. 

"I mean, what _good_ did they do after they fucked us over?" Rem continued darkly, sending one last narrow-eyed look at Chaldeas before she turned to face him. "Would it really matter if we resolved the singularity in London?"

"It _would_." Romani heard himself say, snapping back to the present as he sat up in his seat. Rem stared at him, and he felt the prickle of Sayo's gaze as well as he uncomfortably cleared his throat.

"I know that history isn't... good or kind where your experiences with the British are concerned." He swallowed, giving in to the impulse to reach up and rub the back of his neck as he tried to pick his words with care.

"Truth be told, I wasn't particularly fond of Rome myself, but it's survival is essential to the progression of human history as a whole." Romani cleared his throat again, looking between the two young women.

"We can't cherry-pick the path of history, even if that means keeping the ugly and painful parts of it. I can't... I _won't_ say that I understand everything you both might have been through because of their influence, but deciding _not_ to stabilize this part of history would endanger everything we've managed to accomplish thus far - and it could undermine the entire branch of our species's collective history to the point of real collapse if we turned our backs."

"Sounds fake." Sayo cut in bluntly, the wrapper of her demolished snack now twisted and warped beyond recognition. Her expression hadn't changed, every bit as unwelcoming as Rem's. "But okay."

"Please," Romani folded his hands over the keys before him, opting to keep his voice soft rather than giving either of them an order. "Give it some thought, if you need to. I know it's difficult to consider something you've always looked at in a negative light as anything positive but... We aren't in a position where prejudice can or should be an option. Without this part of history, the King of Mages could very well win and we all would lose everything."

Rem scoffed, more interested in the last slice of melon than in him. Still, it wasn't an outright refusal and Romani chose to be hopeful.

"We won't be able to access that singularity for a couple more days, anyway." Romani admitted, idly tapping his thumb on his other hand. "So if you want to think it over, you at least have a little bit of time. I only ask-"

"We get it, Roman." Sayo interjected, rocking back in her chair with faint exasperation. "You don't have to spell it out so hard."

"They'll owe us." Rem pointed out, focusing on her fellow Master. "And the Clock Tower is in London. We could make sure they _don't_ forget who saved their sorry asses once we have Solomon's grails."

"I like it." Sayo nodded, relaxing as she rocked her chair back once more. "But I'm not going out of my way to make sure all of them live, either."

"Same." Rem agreed, stretching her arms above her head with a soft grunt.

Romani felt his mouth open to protest and quickly shut it, rubbing his temples as he decided not to think about their choice of wording for now. They would come around, he hoped.

By everything that was mostly good and sane, did he hope.


	31. Summoning - Nursery Rhyme, Rem

Summoning Nursery Rhyme is different from any other servant Rem's crossed paths with, not that any two have ever been completely concise to begin with. Arash had felt like the muscles in her body tensing to a single humming point, right between complete focus and full bodily pain. The beat of pause before a bowstring was released, when all the pent-up energy was allowed buoyant freedom.

Hassan of 100 Personas had been like a shadow passing over her skin in the night, a weight pinning itself on her shadow and the prickling feeling of being watched in an empty room.

In stark contrast, Nursery Rhyme brought a sweetness to the back of her throat. Childhood snacks she hadn't tasted in years, half remembered from before her family moved away from Mexico. Phantom sensations of her abuela's hand in her hair. Her mother's perfume before she said goodnight.

(Rem admits to herself that she might have cried if she hadn't been summoning in a room full of strangers, with the weight of the world on her back and no future in sight)

Nursery Rhyme was the essence of all childhood things. Toys and sweets, softly murmured words and faded ink and her father's voice blurring dimly against the smeared memories of falling asleep before he finished a story.

In the end, the sweetness had a faint tang after the initial rush. Things that can't be brought back, softened by nostalgia and made faint by time.

(She is still Rem's favorite storybook, Lost Boys, Peter Pan and Captain Hook and all)


	32. Task - Arjuna Alter, Rem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After going past the event horizon, Rem has a request for the god who still wore a familiar face.

"And this is why you needed my help?" Arjuna Alter asks, entirely too still now that he's in her living room and has filled it like water pouring into an empty vessel. He leaves enough space for her to breathe but only just - years of being slowly convinced to try and step in time with humanity not quite enough to give accurate measurements for how much of his presence is _too much_ and how he must carefully trim himself back into human perception before he accidentally crushes everything around him.

Perhaps part of that is because she isn't really the best test subject. Most people haven't gone to the end of the world and fought gods with spirits and their own bared teeth. She's been ground down and crushed and turned into bloody smears and sea foam, pulled back from the space between stars and realities where December 31st never ends. 

But still he is trying and she appreciates that.

"It shouldn't take long, Mahadev." Rem tells him, offering to fix his collar and waits for his permission before reaching out.

(There is nothing actually _wrong_ with his collar, but there is such a thing as too much perfection and he has no point of reference to use for being anything other than what he already is: the sharp edge of a god's eye view where no horizons exist and no excuses can be made, overwhelming and terribly, endlessly perfect.)

(She calls him _Mahadev_ because even now he has no other name, too far removed from _Arjuna_ for even the nickname of _Alter_ to really have significance. And he is a "great god", though no longer raw and spilling divinity with every breath as time and space collapse inward at his wish.)

He is warm under her touch but even the scant contact she can't really avoid reminds her that touching him is like brushing stone. Immovable and implacable, until suddenly he _blinks_ and looks at her with sudden curiosity.

"There are others you could ask." He points out, for a moment the crown if his head glows with the radiance of his horns and she can glimpse the idle curl of his tail behind him. "Why appeal to me, when you are endeared to others?" 

"Because you have no favorites." Rem answers, drawing her hands back and offering a smile. "You won't lie to me and spare my feelings, and you aren't attached to anything that might color your judgement. And because I trust you." She added, because it was true.

Years ago he'd given her a stone in exchange for the chocolate she'd made on Valentine's day. Simple, unassuming, made by his own power over all existing things and given relevance only if she chose to acknowledge it. An attempt made by a god who wanted nothing and held nothing as precious, who saw only what he thought of as justice and anything else as evil.

An attempt at understanding something entirely beneath and apart from him, which he'd only thought of in calculations and ones and zeroes before.

"I see." He says at last, blinking with the slowness of one who has no real need to do so. But it looks natural, and color has crept back into his hair and skin. He even tried to smile, and Rem feels her chest ache a little for the thin glimmer of humanity offered in his expression.

"Let us try, then. I will withhold my judgement until the evidence has been sufficiently addressed."

"Thank you." Rem replied, meaning it.


	33. Otherworld - Lancer Arthuria Alter, Rem

"...you're taller than I remember." Somehow her voice ends up being quieter than she'd originally intended it to be. But it feels right with Arthuria Alter entering the edge of her vision like a wraith.

Llamrei tosses their mane, pawing irritably at the cold ground beneath their hooves. But the King of the Wild Hunt is perfectly still in the saddle- both a fixture of their surroundings and an impossible to ignore presence.

"...is that so?" Arthuria's armor creaks in the silence. "I haven't changed since we met in London." She pauses, then continues as if in a haze. "Or was it China, back then?"

"London first." Rem answers, thinking back on choking mist and the tang of electricity. "Then China, technically. I thought you were taller than that clocktower we fought beside when we first met."

Taller than the city itself, with a stare that could cleave granite. A spectre of something _different_ with a lance made of burning light.

"Only as tall as the first branches of the trees, master." Arthuria corrects. Or someone, something within her shell does. "That is part of who I am. No more, no less."

"Must be nice." Rem echoed back, swinging her legs over the empty space around them. Down below, mist continued to churn. But it was harmless. Only the stuff of dreams. "I'd like to see your real face one day."

"You already did." The King answered, all in grey. Soft and seamless, from the top of their head to the hooves of Llamrei's now contented legs.

"But you are welcome to look again when we ride."


	34. Harsh Realization - Rem, Quetzalcoatl

She'd gone into the gung-ho mood of getting this encounter over and done with (if that were even possible, it wasn't like dismantling the three goddess alliance was particularly easy no matter what Gilgamesh said), paying only slightly more mind to her surroundings as they charged ahead because of the nagging familiarity that nipped at her from every angle. They were in Mesopotamia, there was no question about _that_ and yet the further they went the more Rem saw things that reminded her of broken pieces of home.

Not the jaguar warriors, no. Those could stay firmly in the realm of mythology and her abuela's stories as far as she was concerned. But the air had lost its more temperate tang and gained _something_ else - a humidity that tried to creep under her skin and an electrical charge that sent her blood tingling. The ziggurat slowly gaining more form as they approached looked similar to Uruk's structures only in the loosest possible sense. In terms of general shape it was the same, but everything from the patterns on the stones to the atmosphere around it felt different.

She tried to puzzle out who the goddess they'd be facing might be as she chased after her Servants' hurried footsteps, barely aware of Ishtar gliding above. In the privacy of her own mind she could admit that many of the old gods' names bled through her thoughts when she tried to grasp at them, only one in particular bouncing around as she tried again with mounting bewilderment and frustration.

_Tezcatlipoca_ was all that came to mind - but they had already met the Jaguar god. Fought them even, unless this was winding up to be some next-stage middling boss power up sort of deal. (It had happened, after all, and Anderson had bitched the entire time about it between flinging spells from his book)

Without directly knowing who'd they would be facing all the information she had to go on was that the enemy was Rider class Servant, with divinity to match or surpass Ishtar herself.

It didn't exactly _narrow_ the field of suspects by any means, even with her fragmentary knowledge. She'd brought the Assassins she had available, bargaining with Sayo for Jack to join them with the point that Jack's presence concealment would potentially give them an edge in the upcoming battle.

It wasn't until they all but stumbled onto temple grounds that the knowledge hit her full force, like taking a punch from a spriggan head-on and without enhancements from magecraft. The giant disk proudly crowning the ziggurat they'd come to destroy if necessary all but shouted the goddess's identity, but the sight of the goddess herself was enough to bring Rem up short in her tracks; stumbling over the well-laid path leading up to their enemy.

Her scalp prickled as a wave of cold broke over her from head to toe, followed by a rush of warmth that tightened the muscles in her throat until it was impossible to speak. Fine tremors wracked her hands but she didn't notice, feeling as though every atom of her body were vibrating instead. Unbidden, she had the urge to rush forward, to push past all her Servants and kneel at the figure's feet as low as she could until the earth swallowed her up. Tears pooled as she resisted, forcing herself to remain still by Mash's side as that feeling threatened to yank her forward like a magnet to iron.

(For a moment she didn't see blonde hair or the healthy fair gold of the woman's skin, but the sun instead. Not the rising of Karna's noble phantasm or the fickle dance of power that Tamamo-no-Mae gave off, but a blaze of light that had no start or end, all-consuming and radiant)

Quetzalcoatl. The Tezcatlipoca opposite the Jaguar.

The goddess's smile widened and Rem felt that magnetic pull again singing through her blood.

This was going to be a hard fight.


	35. Bond - Rem, Arjuna

"Have you decided what you are going to do with it?" Arjuna's legs didn't quite fit in the frame of her new bed (the cot that the Shadow Border allowed, in an effort to save space), but he folded them beneath himself with determination, scooting ever so slightly closer to peek at the object holding Rem's attention.

A golden chalice full of multicolored flame. One that she couldn't look at without the dry retort of _'...so it's a holy grail'_ weighing down her tongue. She turned it slowly between her palms, admiring the low flicker of light along the chalice's rim.

"Might give it to Rama if he'll take it." Rem admitted distantly, still not focused on the room around her. "He's the only one that I've max bonded with right now. If _someone_ wasn't holding out on me," she glanced at him finally, and smirked when he frowned. "Then it might go to them instead."

"I am _not_ holding out on you." Arjuna corrected, bringing the cup he'd spirited away from the cafeteria to his lips. He drank, then looked at her pointedly. "Perhaps if you didn't take me off your team, we might have reached the same point as you have with Lord Ram."

For fun, she spun the chalice around and watched the electric lights bounce off it. 

"Maybe." Was all she said at first, then a quiet "sorry" broke the silence between them.

Sayo's corner of the cramped little room remained unoccupied. No sign of Jack or the Count to herald her friend's presence. She might have been taking a turn in the simulator, Rem supposed. Or decided to give Melt free reign somewhere in the Wandering Sea's cavernous halls.

That was a good reminder to do the same for Lip soon, especially since the Alter-Ego disliked being in cramped spaces for too long.

"Rem?" Arjuna's bare fingers lightly touched the back of her hand, callouses dragging over the scarred flesh.

She could remember a time when he had refused to set foot in her room, out of propriety. It had hurt, then, because she'd never asked until London had been resolved and she had thought of him as a friend.

He still didn't initiate contact freely, but the fact that he would reach out meant something, she figured.

"I think I'm losing the ability to have a normal conversation with someone." She turned her hand, palm up, to lightly catch the tips of his fingers with her own. She smiled, dry and a little resigned. "What am I gonna do when you're all gone and nobody can read my mind anymore?"

It was a joke. Or it was _meant_ to be. Right then it just hurt, and made a dull ache throb where a heaviness had been gathering in her chest for a long time.

Arjuna said nothing for a moment, curling his hand around hers in a silly much too careful sort of way.

"I can't read minds." He ventured at last, stroking the scar from Goetia's teeth with his thumb. "And I cannot say that any of us would be used to... To a 'normal' conversation after all this. But I will remind you as often as you need, that you are not alone."

Several things came to mind for her to say to that- among them was to ask if he meant Indra might make an exception and let someone else see what it would be like to live in Indraloka for a while, but the jest wouldn't roll off her tongue the way she wanted it to.

"I don't think Quez would let me be alone for long anyway." She pointed out instead, swallowing around the sudden thickness of her throat.

Quez who had grabbed her by the shoulders as soon as the attache case of saint graphs had been opened. Grabbed her up and called her stupid and rarely left her side for a day after being called back from the void space.

Quez, who was still the closest point of home she could reach for, even if by now she was certain that she could never really go back.

"I think I'll give it to Rama." Letting go of the chalice Rem let herself sink to the right instead, grateful for the shoulder Arjuna offered to steady her. "He deserves it after all I've put him through."

Arjuna snorted, propping his cheek on her hair with fondness. "Truth be told I doubt you have been any worse to him than his own family might have been."

Under the lip of her desk Rem's free hand found his ribs and pinched, making him squirm away.

"Don't talk about Sayo that way." The reprimand carried no heat, and she tugged him back over to continue being her pillow for the moment. "She's my friend, you know. If I'm not allowed to make a jab at Krishna, it's only fair that she's off limits to you."

"Krishna does not need me to defend him." Arjuna pointed out mildly, easing a hand under her hair and beginning to rub at the sore spots along her neck.

"Sayo doesn't need me to either," Rem admitted. "But I like doing it sometimes."

Arjuna nodded, closing his eyes as Rem leaned into him a little more.

"If he's not going to adopt me at this point, he better at least let me have head pats." Rem muttered against his shirt, smiling when Arjuna stifled a chuckle.

"It is no bad thing to be loved by Lord Ram." Arjuna hummed. "If you were to ask, and be willing to go, I think he might enjoy bringing you to visit his home."

"Maybe. We'll see."

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to revive my Bonds series with a different format and, with the permission of someone dear to me; the presence of characters who are important to Rem and her own development as a character. Sayo and her fellow Masters Sachiko and Ha-Rin aren't mine, but they're important to these short stories all the same.
> 
> I will not be taking requests for Bonds, but I hope you enjoy these stories as much as I've had fun spinning them.


End file.
